No girar do tempo e da vida
by Erika Black Winchester
Summary: Até onde alguém é capaz de chegar para trazer de volta aqueles que ama?
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

Samara podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, elas pareciam ecoar em todas as longas paredes daquele também, longo corredor.

O medo de que alguém mais além dela pudesse ouvi-los a deixava quase em pânico. Se não fosse todo o treinamento que tivera ao longo da vida para aprender a manter o sangue frio provavelmente já teria abandonado a missão que dera para si mesma. Afinal, auto-controle não fora sempre o seu forte.

Samara estava lutando pra se concentrar em sua perigosa tarefa, mas sua mente vagava por corredores mais distantes, afinal, bem perto de onde ela estava havia ocorrido uma intensa luta onde uma das pessoas que mais amara no mundo havia morrido.

As batidas de seu coração aumentaram. Ela havia localizado o que queria. O objeto que ela esperava que pudesse lhe trazer toda a felicidade de volta. Mesmo que isso significasse colocar em risco todo o mundo mágico e, talvez até o não mágico. Mas ela não se importava. Sempre fora egoísta, era uma característica Sonserina.

Então, lá estava ele. Imponente na sala de mistérios. Uma grande ampulheta contando o tempo.

Samara sorriu.

Tempo, como passava rápido aos nossos olhos. Parecia ontem quando ela havia conhecido (e odiado a princípio) quatro garotos bobos. Seus grandes amigos.

Agora por eles valia a pena arriscar tudo. Se eles estivessem bem, tudo estava bem. Sempre fora assim. Samara se lembrava bem de como tudo começou...

-

**N/A: **Olá colegas, tudo bom? Depois de anos resolvi voltar a escrever e publicar uma fic sobre Harry Potter e claro, sobre meu amado Sirius Black.

Como vocês devem ter percebido a fic conta com uma personagem original muito importante para a história e eu peço que deem chance para ela mostrar o potencial que tem. A Samara chegou na minha mente faz tempo e somente agora ela ganhou a oportunidade de aparecer, e garanto que ela só tem a acrescentar nessa história, vocês vão gostar dela.

Obrigado à todos que lerem e um agradecimento em especial aos meus irmãos Black, a_ Fernanda Char_ e o _Sirius "Barreira" Black, _que leram cada capítulo já escrito dessa fic que já está ha um ano sendo feita e os enriqueceram com sua opiniões.

Até!


	2. Cap1 - Memórias

**Cap. 1- Memórias**

Samara se lembrava bem de como tudo começou. Ela tinha cerca de 10 anos, um ano a menos que seu adorado irmão. Não era uma menina que podia se chamar de bonita, tão pouco de feia. Era sem graça na verdade e sabia disso. Tinha os cabelos oleosos na raiz e seco nas pontas, sua pele também era oleosa e muito branca. Era magra demais para idade mas bem alta. O que mais se destacava em sua aparência eram seus olhos profundamente negros, quase sinistros como dois poços profundos, que em contraste com sua pele clara davam a ela uma apareciam quase cadavérica.

O motivo de sua estranha aparência talvez fosse por ela quase nunca sair de casa. Samara simplesmente não via motivos pra isso. Seu único amigo era seu irmão e ela (achava que) estava feliz com isso. Se sentia muito feia e desengonçada além de achar que se misturar com trouxas não era nada atrativo.

Samara sempre se referia à seus vizinhos como trouxas, pois ela era uma bruxa, e bruxos chamam os que não tem poderes assim.

Poucas vezes Samara tinha tido contato com bruxos como ela. Seu pai, um trouxa, odiava tudo que tivesse a ver com magia, o que incluía ela, seu irmão e sua mãe.

Seus pais haviam se conhecido há muito tempo. Sua mãe que era de uma família bruxa, abandonara tudo para se casar com seu grande amor trouxa, um homem charmoso, confiante e um verdadeiro líder.

Infelizmente, ele já não estava disposto a largar nada por ela. Continuou morando na mesma casinha de um bairro trouxa, se isolando de tudo que fosse diferente. Achava que o mínimo que sua mulher esquisita podia fazer era renunciar a todo o mundo dela, por ele. Afinal, ele já estava dando à ela o melhor que ela poderia desejar ou merecer; uma casa normal, uma vida normal e um sobrenome decente: Snape.

Samara odiava seu sobrenome. Representava tudo que ela mais detestava; mediocridade, seu sangue meio trouxa e seu pai. Sentimento que parecia ser recíproco.

Ela suspeitava que no começo, quando seu pai Tobias conheceu sua mãe, ele havia pensado em usa-la. Ter uma mulher com poderes seria imensamente útil para ele. Espionagem industrial, roubo, qualquer trabalho que ele pensasse em executar. No entanto, quando ele soube que o mundo mágico tinha regras e que sua nova esposa não estava muito disposta a ajudar seus planos, a máscara finalmente caiu. Seu pai se mostrou um homem violento e dominador. Não se importava com os sentimentos de sua mulher e muito menos com o dos seus dois filhos que ele não tivera a intenção de ter.

Helen Snape (em seu nome de solteira Prince) , sua mãe, era uma mulher miúda, de aparência frágil, talvez pelos anos de tristeza que sentia naquele casamento. Antes uma mulher ambiciosa, criativa, curiosa e infelizmente insegura. Nunca fora bonita ao contrário do resto da família, nem a melhor aluna da classe. Isso a fez se sentir inferior a vida toda. Sam imaginava se quando sua mãe conheceu Tobias, a aura de proteção e liderança que ele emitia junto com seu charme era o que havia feito com que ela se apaixonasse.

Sam não gostava de se olhar no espelho, não sabia se tinha mais medo de parecer com seu pai ou com sua mãe. Por mais que seu pai fosse um homem até charmoso (mas não bonito), seus olhos escuros e cruéis a assustavam. Enquanto a aparência derrotada de sua mãe lhe dava pavor.

Em todo o mundo Sam só gostava de seu irmão, Severo Snape. Ele era mais velho, inteligente, protetor e infelizmente, a mistura física perfeita entre seus pais. Mas Sam não ligava pra isso. O que estava deixando-a triste nesses tempos é que ele parecia estar preferindo passar mais tempo na rua do que em casa com ela. Sam sabia por quê. Severo estava encantado com uma menina sangue-ruim que morava no bairro. Uma ruivinha chamada Lilian Evans. Os dois iam esse ano pra escola de magia Hogwarts e Sam estava morrendo de raiva.

Na realidade, raiva não era a palavra certa, era inveja. Sam daria tudo para estar embarcando no trem que levava os alunos à escola junto com os dois, mas ainda não tinha idade. ''Maldição''- pensava.

Tobias Snape agora parecia ainda mais enraivecido que nos últimos tempos. Samara acreditava que seu pai, depois de tantos anos de empenho em afastar todos da magia, tinha pensado que seus filhos tivessem perdido qualquer resquício de poder. O que havia sido um grande erro. Pelo menos a respeito de Severo, pois, infelizmente, para tristeza e desespero de Sam, pouca magia havia sido demonstrada por ela.

- Calma, tudo dará certo. - Dizia seu irmão com pouco mais de nove anos- Você é nova demais, continue lendo e estudando bastante pra quando seus poderes aparecerem você estar preparada.

Helen apesar de tudo não conseguira jogar fora seus livros de magia para alegria de seus filhos que estudavam todos as escondidas sempre que podiam e com muita empolgação.

Curiosamente, enquanto Tobias explodia de um lado, com Sam ele parecia estar ficando mais calmo e ela sabia porque. Seu pai estava achando que Sam havia puxado a ele, sem poderes. Uma pessoa normal. De repente, ele até podia vir a ter orgulho de sua filha.

No entanto, isso era o que menos interessava a Samara. Ser o orgulho de filha de um homem sem escrúpulos, imprestável e invejoso não estava nos seus planos.

A falta de poderes de Sam só fazia com que ela tivesse mais raiva de Lilian Evans. Como uma sangue-ruim podia ter demonstrado mais talento que ela? Não podia ser real! Se Samara tivesse que ficar condenada a passar a vida toda naquela casa horrível se mataria. Até porque, ela sabia que sua mãe esperava que sua filha tivesse mais capacidade que ela nos tempos de escola e que depositava nela, as expectativas que tinha para sua própria vida antes de conhecer seu marido.

Sam estava pensando nisso quando ouviu o começo de mais uma violenta briga no andar de baixo da sua casa e desceu correndo para ajudar, afinal, sua mãe já podia ter se acostumado a apanhar do marido, mas Severo ainda não tinha que ser obrigado a suportar aquilo e mesmo sendo mais nova Sam sempre o ajudava, assim como sempre era ajudada. Afinal, naquela casa, os dois só podiam contar com eles mesmos. Sempre fora assim e Sam achava que sempre seria. Samara nunca abandonaria o irmão em hipótese nenhuma e rezava pra ter sempre forças para isso.

**N/A:** Agora vocês estão conhecendo um pouco mais da Sam e começando a ter ideia da importância dela para história. É necessário conhece-la para entender os acontecimentos que se seguirão no futuro, mas por ela vocês terão a visão de muitos fatos narrados nos livros sobre os Marotos.

Continuem acompanhando e desde já, perdão por qualquer erro gramatical..rs.

Até.


	3. Cap2 - Acidente

**Cap. 2- Acidente**

Samara estava agoniada, havia feito uma coisa que ainda não sabia se tinha sido boa ou ruim, mas não havia como evitar, ela não tivera controle. Como poderia saber?

Há cerca de quatro horas atrás muita coisa havia acontecido de repente.

Samara estava em seu quarto quando ouviu gritos estridentes vindos da sala. Reconheceu a voz de seu pai e de seu irmão. A mãe nunca falava nada nas brigas, nem mesmo quando ela era a vítima.

Os dois irmãos estavam acostumados a se defenderem sozinhos, não podiam esperar qualquer ajuda da mãe, pois da poucas vezes em que ela havia tentado interferir só piorara as coisas.

Samara estava descendo e tentando distinguir entre os berros, o motivo da briga.

- NÃO QUERO SABER! - Berrava o pai – VOCÊ NÃO IRÁ PRA ESSA ESCOLA! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE!

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE MANDAR EM MIM! NÃO TEM COMO UM TROUXA COMO VOCÊ ME IMPEDIR DE NA...

Sam não ouviu, mas sabia que seu irmão acabara de levar um tapa. Samara sentiu todo o sangue ferver.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO HELEN ESTÁ VENDO? É ASSIM QUE ESSE MOLEQUE SE COMPORTA! A CULPA É SUA! VOCÊ QUE FICA INSENTIVANDO OS DOIS A GOSTAR DESSA COISA DE MAGIA! PENSA QUE NÃO SEU QUE VOCÊ FICA AJUDANDO OS DOIS A APRENDER ESSA SUA ARTE SUJA PELAS MINHAS COSTAS? AGORA ESTÃO ASSIM! PENSAM QUE SÃO MELHORES QUE NÓS!

- E SOMOS! - Continuou Severo já aparentemente recuperado do tapa- QUALQUER UM DE NÓS AQUI É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ! VOCÊ TEM INVEJA DE NÓS! PORQUE VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI UM NINGUÉM COMO TROUXA E NUNCA SERÁ UM BRUXO!

Samara soube nesse momento que era hora de aparecer. Seu pai nunca aceitaria uma afronta dessas sem se revoltar e, aparentemente, naquele dia teria tapas para todos.

Quando Samara entrou na sala em um primeiro momento estancou devido a violência do castigo que seu pai aplicava em Severo. Helen permanecia em um canto encolhida e chorando, uma única mão estendida como se quisesse interferir em algo, mas sem coragem.

A irmã de Severo esquecendo de seu tamanho, se pendurou no pescoço do pai impedindo-o de continuar as agressões ao irmão. Porém, em sua raiva o pai desprendeu as suas magras mãos e empurrou Sam na parede, agora, voltando seus tapas à ela.

- Tobias pare! - Choramingou a mãe se manifestando num quase sussurro desesperado, pela primeira vez naquela briga- Deixe-os, já está bom.

Porém Tobias não pareceu ouvir, e se ouviu, não se manifestou.

Severo que havia ficado temporariamente desorientado pela agressão já havia se recuperado e ido ao socorro da irmã. Pegou a recém adquirida varinha mágica, encostou no pescoço do pai e ameaçou:

- Solte-a ou eu mato você, não estou brincando.

Por um minuto todos pararam, Sam espiava por entre as mãos que havia erguido para se proteger e parecia tentar não respirar muito alto, a mãe continuava choramingando e agora tinha uma expressão de profundo desespero.

Infelizmente, o pai não pareceu se assustar. Virou lentamente para Severo e olho bem fundo em seus olhos. A varinha ainda apontada para seu pescoço.

- Eu posso ser um trouxa, como vocês falam, mas eu sei um pouco sobre esse mundinho de vocês. Você é menor e não pode usar magia fora da escola. Além disso, sem esse seu brinquedinho você não é nada. A da sua mãe eu dei logo um jeito de tomar, acho que ela está bem melhor sem essa coisa.

E num gesto rápido Tobias tomou a varinha das mãos de Severo que olhou assustado por um segundo para logo entrar num quase desespero. Seu pai havia acabado de partir sua varinha nova ao meio.

- NÃO! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?

O pai não respondeu, jogou longe os restos da varinha e se voltou de novo com violência para Severo, dessa vez, segurando na mão uma cinta de couro.

Samara despertou de seu transe e uma onda de raiva despertou dentro dela de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes. Ver a pouca alegria que seu irmão estava tendo sendo arrancada assim das mãos dele, a punição cruel e a apatia da mãe diante da situação fizeram com que finalmente uma parte de seus poderes aparecessem. E não foi bom. Não para Tobias.

De repente seu pai fora arremessado com toda a força para o teto e sua cabeça batera com força na quina de uma viga da casa. Ele caiu inconsciente no chão. Um corte grande apareceu em sua cabeça e o sangue escorreu.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - Gritou Helen assustando os dois- Tobias!

Três horas haviam se passado desde esse acontecimento. Severo estava quieto sentado ao lado de Samara em sua cama. Os dois estavam um pouco em choque. Pela cabeça de Samara passavam muitas coisas, finalmente haviam se manifestado poderes nela mas ela não tinha certeza se havia sido no melhor momento, sua mãe depois de muito tempo passiva finalmente havia reagido, porém, não havia sido por causa de seus filhos, mas sim, pelo cruel marido.

Helen havia levado Tobias ao hospital trouxa mais próximo sem dizer mais nada aos dois filhos. O rosto dela estava sem expressão e os irmãos não tinham ideia do que os aguardava quando ela voltasse.

- Não vou mais pra Hogwarts. - Exclamou Severo de repente, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois.

- Não seja bobo! Você pode comprar outra varinha.

- Não quis dizer isso. Não posso deixar você aqui. Olhe no que essa casa está virando. Antigamente nossa mãe respondia para o nosso pai, mas hoje em dia, qualquer hora ele mata um de nós e ela não vai fazer nada. Isso se não for ela a vítima.

- Mas Sev, nosso sonho é ir pra Hogwarts. Eu no seu lugar não pensaria duas vezes antes de ir.

Samara mentiu. Nunca deixaria seu irmão sozinho nas mãos do pai. Mas não ia deixar ele desistir da escola. Além disso, no próximo ano seria ela. E não seria igual sem o irmão lá.

- Eu sei – Continuou Severo- mas sei lá Sam, será que Dumbledore não deixaria você ir pra lá mais cedo?

- Não. – Disse firme a menina- E eu também não pediria isso. Tudo tem seu tempo. Eu aguento sozinha. Aposto que agora nosso pai vai pensar duas vezes antes de se meter comigo. - E os dois finalmente riram.

Ninguém queria realmente a morte do pai. Não conscientemente pelo menos, mas haviam gostado no fundo, de terem finalmente conseguido dar o troco a altura para compensar os anos de espancamentos. E para Samara isso tinha um gosto especial, ela havia desbloqueado seus poderes.

Muitas vezes a depressão pode fazer com que os poderes de um bruxo de esvaiam. Era o que havia acontecido com Helen e acontecia com Samara.

Sua mãe não havia sido sempre assim. Houve uma época que ela rebatia os gritos de seu marido e uma vez, na segunda vez que apanhara dele ela havia saído de sua residência para voltar para a casa da falecida mãe. Porém, suas irmãs não a deixaram passar da porta. Helen havia feito sua escolha ao resolver casar com um trouxa. Sua família não a queria agora.

Então Helen teve de voltar com os filhos ainda crianças. Humilhada. Não tinha coragem de voltar ao mundo bruxo sendo desprezada pela família, não tinha mais consigo sua varinha, não tinha mais dinheiro no banco Gringots. Estava acabada. Desde então ela não reagia a mais nada. Cada dia que passava piorava mais. Helen não tinha mais vontade de viver.

Um som na porta despertou os meninos de seus devaneios. Os dois desceram. Sua mãe estava sozinha.

- Eu disse que ele caiu da escada. - Começou a mãe, seus olhos vermelhos. Ela não os encarava- Ele já não era novo. Chegou em coma ao hospital. Não resistiu. Está morto.

Ninguém parecia respirar.


	4. Cap3 - Consequências

**Cap. 3- Consequências**

Samara sentiu que acordava de um longo sono. Abriu os olhos, viu uma mancha de infiltração no teto enquanto sentia algo amargo na boca, sensação de que estava esquecendo algo importante. Daí se lembrou.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Severo ao ver a aparência ainda pálida da irmã que acabara de sentar repentinamente da cama.

- Nosso pai morreu? - Samara questionou como se a idéia de ter matado sem querer o pai ainda não tivesse entrado em sua cabeça.

- Sam, entenda que não foi sua culpa. Você não podia saber, não tinha controle. Nunca havia acontecido antes! - Disse o irmão tentando acalma-la.

- Eu posso ser presa por isso? - Samara continuou como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- É claro que não!

A simples visão dessa ideia parecia aterrorizar Severo.

- Mas eu matei ele! - Insistiu Sam.

- Mesmo que tenha sido assim, você não fez por querer e pode alegar legitima defesa também. Mas eles não prendem menores de idade Sam, você nem foi pra Hogwarts ainda, não aprendeu a controlar seus poderes, acidentes assim acontecem!

- Não, não acontecem, filhos não matam pais assim...

- CHEGA! Não quero mais ouvir você falando assim! O que passou, passou!

Samara se calou por alguns minutos antes de continuar.

- Onde está a mamãe?

- Não sei ,– Falou Severo com um tom de desprezo- acho que chorando em algum canto.

"Chorando"?, pensou Samara. É verdade. A mãe ainda nutria um amor doentio pelo marido. A filha sempre sentira ódio disso, no entanto, hoje sentia tristeza.

- Onde vai? - Perguntou Severo ao ver a irmã se levantando

- Procurar a mãe.

- Oras, deixe-a onde está que está melhor! Como ela pode ligar pra um sujeito que batia em nós e nela mesmo? Ela deveria ficar feliz como nós ficamos!

- Ficamos? - Samara parou de repente como se tivesse ouvido algo muito absurdo- Ficamos felizes? Você ficou?

- Bem...- Tentou continuar Severo agora um pouco sem graça, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado- não digo felizes mas, aliviados não? Eu estava preocupado Sam em deixar você aqui com esse homem. Agora posso ir tranquilo.

Samara não queria mas era obrigada a concordar. A vida dos dois naquela casa seria bem mais fácil sem o pai. Porém, ela não queria ter sido a culpada pela situação.

- Bom, não sei dizer mas agora não quero pensar nisso, quero ver nossa mãe. - Samara falou decidida já rumando para a porta .

A menina encontrou a mãe encolhida em um canto de seu quarto. Não estava chorando mas parecia em choque. Quando Sam entrou ela desviou o rosto rapidamente.

- Mãe? - Chamou a jovem.

Não houve resposta.

- Mãe eu sinto muito, não foi de propósito.- Aguardando uma resposta que não veio, tentou manter a firmeza mas a raiva veio- Você sabe que não foi culpa minha! Se você tivesse interferido talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes! Você é tão culpada quanto eu nessa situação!

Mais uma vez Samara esperou uma resposta que não veio e desistiu. Quando estava saindo do quarto, no entanto, a mãe falou:

- Eu gostava dele. Tinha medo dele, mas ele não era sempre assim. Eu sei que ele me amou um dia. Hoje eu sei que não era feliz com ele mas, sem ele tudo parece vazio.

Somente Helen falava. Samara havia emudecido com o desabafo repentino da mãe que continuou:

- Estava imaginando, agora que Severo vai para a escola e logo você iria também as coisas poderiam ser diferentes pra nós dois...

- Diferentes? - A voz de Sam finalmente pareceu voltar e junto com ela a raiva- Só se você fosse ser o saco de pancadas no lugar da gente porque essa era a única coisa que acontecia aqui. Vocês dois só ficavam juntos porque nenhum dos dois tinha nada melhor. Os dois são fracassados! Egoístas! E saiba que ele não teria derramado uma lágrima se qualquer um de nós aqui tivesse morrido, incluindo você!

E terminando com sua fala, Samara saiu batendo a porta com força sem olhar para trás. Tinha medo de ver o quanto suas palavras poderiam ter sido duras para sua mãe.

No entanto, Sam não teve muito tempo de pensar nisso porque nessa hora uma campainha soou na porta e Sam ouviu os passos de Severo para abri-lá. Pouco depois os agentes do ministério da magia estavam lá.

- Bom dia, gostaríamos de falar com a Senhorita Samara Snape por favor. É você? - Falou o Sr. de aparência mais velha do trio.

Os três usavam ternos trouxas elegantes, um pouco diferentes entre si e de cores talvez mais extravagantes do que o usual, mas pareciam muito a vontades. Suas idades eram próximas, ninguém devia ter menos de 50 anos.

- Sim, sou eu. - Respondeu Sam com o pouco que lhe sobrou de coragem.

- Senhores, minha irmã não fez nada ela... - Severo começou a apressada defesa da irmã mas foi interrompido.

- Não se preocupe jovem, está tudo bem. - E se virando para Sam continuou- onde está sua mãe?

Já era esperado pelos irmãos Snape a visita do ministério. Era conhecimento de todos que assim que um bruxo nascia possuía um feitiço de rastreamento mágico para detectar feitiços involuntários ou não, feitos por um bruxo menor de idade.

Samara levou todos à porta da mãe, porém, antes mesmo de encostar a mão para bater, Helen saiu mais recomposta, embora seu rosto ainda tivesse uma aparência exausta.

- Pois não? Eu sou a mãe dos meninos, o que gostariam de conversar?

- Boa tarde senhora. Recebeu nossa carta de aviso, imagino?

- Sim. - Respondeu Helen, firme.

- Certo então, vamos nos sentar. - Disse educadamente um dos homens do ministério.

Todos se sentaram à sala para os esclarecimentos. Não durou tanto tempo quanto Samara achou que fosse mas, para seu nervosismo, poderia ter terminado bem antes.

O trio do ministério questionou o que havia ocorrido para tal desfecho surpreendente acontecer no qual Helen explicou calmamente. Após tudo esclarecido, os homens confessaram que aquele tipo de incidente infelizmente era mais comum do que se pensava, embora, nem sempre com consequências tão trágicas.

Na despedida, os três deram pêsames e desejavam sorte a família. Infelizmente o incidente, devido suas proporções, teria que ser acrescentado na ficha estudantil de Samara, mas que tudo não passava de formalidade.

A mãe surpreendeu os filhos ao se mostrar tão sã e por defende-los do ministério. Sam imaginou se algo do que falara havia surtido efeito.

Quando os funcionários do ministério finalmente se foram o silêncio voltou a reinar na casa. O primeiro a quebra-lo foi Severo:

- Obrigado mãe. Você nos surpreendeu...

A resposta surgiu, mas não foi diretamente para ele.

- Agora vamos ver a nossa situação. - Helen começou com uma certa frieza na voz- Eu não tenho emprego e seu pai morreu. Ele era o único que tinha emprego naquele escritório horrível. Eu não sei fazer serviços trouxas. Vocês não podem trabalhar mas tem que ir para Hogwarts. Severo precisa de uma nova varinha o que não é nada barato e há pouca coisa no banco, então, o que faremos?

Ninguém soube responder.

- Havia diversos motivos que me mantinham com o pai de vocês. Há muita coisa do mundo que vocês ainda não sabem.

- Isso não é motivo para covardia! - Falou Samara enraivecida- Vá e arrume um emprego! Você estudou em Hogwarts, se formou, não é inútil!

Helen parou e olhou bem para o rosto da filha achando nele, traços do pai.

- Pois eu ficarei viva para ver essa força de vontade que você diz ter. Vamos ver se você é mesmo tão melhor do que eu como diz, ou se irá fracassar ainda mais fundo por causa dessa sua arrogância.

E terminando isso saiu deixando os filhos sozinhos em seus pensamentos.

Passado um mês Helen estava vendo um emprego para trabalhar inicialmente como costureira para os trouxas, claro, usando magia para fazer e concertar as roupas já que, agora com a morte do marido ela tinha sua varinha de volta. Ela e Sam não haviam mais se falado desde então.

Severo tinha comprado uma nova varinha com as reservas de dinheiro que o pai havia deixado no banco, arrumado todas as coisas em seu baú e aguardado o tão esperado dia que agora, finalmente havia chego. Ele se preparava para embarcar no trem para Hogwarts.

- Você trouxe mesmo tudo? Olhou se pegou as suas roupas boas ou se foram as velhas e feias da mamãe? - Questionava Samara a caminho da estação.

- Sim, não precisa ficar me lembrando isso. Agora que papai morreu e mamãe está costurando pelo menos não devo mais ficar usando as roupas velhas dela. - Severo respondeu baixo e apressado, olhando atentamente em volta.

- Eu sei que você está procurando aquela sangue-ruim. - Falou Samara de repente com desprezo na voz, fazendo Severo estancar.

- Não a chame assim. Você não a conhece! - O irmão falou bravo.

- Não preciso conhecer! Você não lembra do nosso pai? Ele era trouxa também! São todos iguais, esses aí. Não acredito que você gosta dessa menina.

- Chega! Não quero brigar com você por causa disso logo hoje.

- Claro, você deve estar todo feliz, vai pra Hogwarts com ela enquanto eu fico aqui sozinha. - Sam falou e mesmo contra sua vontade algumas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Severo se comoveu e a raiva da irmã passou. Teria a abraçado se estivessem acostumados a esse tipo de gesto.

- Olhe, ano que vem você estará aqui embarcando comigo, não se preocupe. - Falou com carinho.

- Eu sei, mas um ano é muito tempo. - Samara falava com os braços cruzados e a voz embargada segurando as lágrimas.

- Sam, eu preciso ir. - Severo falo olhando o relógio. Já era a hora de atravessar o muro para embarcar. Atrás dele uma menina de cabelos bem vermelhos parecia olha-los.

- Eu sei, vá lá. Não perca o trem por minha causa. Eu não vou atravessar com você, será pior. Nos despedimos aqui.

Severo não contestou. Olhou a irmã, sorriu, apertou sua mão e deu as costas. Samara o viu localizar Lilian e a cumprimentar e, poucos segundos depois se dirigir a coluna e sumir, logo seguido pela ruiva. Agora Samara estava sozinha, só lhe restando aguardar ansiosamente o fim do ano que mal havia começado.


	5. Cap4 - Hogwarts

**Cap.4- Hogwarts**

Os dias sem Severo pareciam se arrastar para Sâmara e um ano pareceram dez.

As coisas em sua casa não haviam melhorado. O silêncio que reinava entre Sam e sua mãe parecia inquebrável. Suas conversas se resumiam ao extremo necessário.

A garota se distraia fazendo longos passeios pela vizinhança, principalmente agora que era verão. Gostava de sentar a grama de uma pracinha que havia no bairro, repousar a cabeça em uma árvore e deixar seus pensamentos correrem para bem longe dali, enquanto sentia o vento fresco no rosto.

Sam desejava que seus cabelos balançassem ao vento, mas eles não eram saudáveis o bastante.

As vezes Samara desejava ter uma amiga bruxa para perguntar coisas de menina. Sua mãe já havia perdido a vaidade há muito tempo, e fora isso, as duas nunca haviam sido próximas.

Severo não tinha ido passar as férias de Natal em casa pois o dinheiro era muito curto e se fosse gasto com isso Sam poderia ficar sem parte do material necessário para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o que entristeceu muito a menina.

Muitas coisas da lista de materiais ela usaria de Severo, que ao final do ano não precisaria mais deles. Se envergonhava de usar material de terceira mão, já que muitas coisas que Severo havia comprado eram usadas, mas era isso ou não estudar.

A carta de confirmação para Hogwarts havia chego ha duas semanas. Sam havia corrido para escrever uma carta para Severo pois era o único que comemoraria com ela. A resposta chegou dois dias depois. Tinha poucas linhas mas era o suficiente. Samara nunca ia esquecer a primeira frase _'' Comece a preparar suas coisas, ano que vem você embarca comigo''_. Sim, Samara já estava organizando as poucas coisas que podia e jogando tudo num baú. Na próxima semana ela iria fazer compras no Beco Diagonal e quase não se aguentava de emoção.

Finalmente após um ano Severo estava de volta a casa. Não havia mudado praticamente nada. Estava mais alto mas tão pálido e apático como sempre. Sorriu contente quando viu a irmã.

Assim que ele chegou na casa Samara pediu-lhe todos os detalhes possíveis sobre Hogwarts, as Casas, os alunos, aulas e etc. Severo lhe contou tudo pacientemente mas sem tentar estragar nenhuma surpresa. Queria que ela tivesse as experiências ds descobertas também.

A recepção da mãe no entanto foi bem fria. Ela quase não perguntou nada e tampouco procurou recepcioná-lo bem, depois de um ano afastado. Mas nenhum dos dois se importava muito. Estavam acostumados e além disso, tinham um ao outro novamente.

O dia de ir ao Beco Diágonal havia chego e os irmãos Snape foram as compras com o pouco dinheiro que a mãe havia conseguido juntar.

O primeiro lugar que foram foi a loja de varinha ''Olivaras''. Lá demoraram cerca de 15 minutos e Sam saiu com sua varinha novinha; Mogno, 28 cm, Corda de Coração de Dragão, flexível. Segundo o dono da loja, boa para feitiços e transformações.

Em seguida foram comprar o uniforme de Sam, que, mais para frente ela esperava ter as cores verde e prata da Sonserina.

Samara e seu irmão encheram seus estoque de matériais de poções (Sam se segurou para não comprar uma poção que dizia tratar os cabelos danificados) e foram à livraria comprar os livros usados para o 2º ano de Severo.

Os dois estavam prontos.

Então, o esperado dia chegou. As malas já estavam arrumadas há dois dias e os irmãos não se aguentavam mais de ansiedade.

Mais uma vez a mãe não foi acompanhá-los na estação. Sam e Severo novamente foram de táxi trouxa sozinhos até lá.

Samara estava louca para colocar logo o uniforme mas Severo chamou-lhe a atenção pois seria imprudente e chamaria demais a atenção dos trouxas.

Chegando à plataforma os dois encontraram Lilian Evans. Linda, como sempre. Seus cabelos vermelhos voavam suavemente com o vento. Como isso irritava Sam.

- Olá, como estão? - Começou Lilian o mais simpaticamente possível e se dirigindo principalmente a Sam- Seja bem-vinda a Hogwarts, aposto que você vai amar tudo!

- Obrigada – Respondeu Sam com um ar de indiferença e sem olhar nos olhos da menina.

- Bom, então vamos? - Interrompeu Severo tentando terminar logo a conversa já que Lily havia ficado um pouco sem graça.

Os três atravessaram juntos a coluna e visualizaram a imponente locomotiva de Hogwarts. Samara ficou extasiada.

- Ora, ora, ora quem temos aqui... a dupla de esquisitos.

Uma voz vinda de trás do trio chegou aos ouvidos de Sam. Ela não precisou olhar para o irmão para saber que aquele sujeito não era amigo.

O rapaz era alto, branco, tinha os olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás dos óculos e cabelos escuros bagunçados. Atrás deles observavam atentamente três garotos também de pele clara. Um alto e muito bonito, tinha cabelos bem escuros e caídos no rosto, olhos cinzas e penetrantes. O terceiro tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos claros e aparência cansada , enquanto o último era o mais baixo e gordinho, tinha olhos escuros, miúdos e traiçoeiros. Severo segurou o braço da irmã e a colocou para trás dele.

- Nem bem já começou o ano, Potter e vocês já querem nos encher de novo? - Falou Lilian se colocando à frente dos dois.

- Sabe como é né ruivinha, - Continuou Potter com ar de soberba- não podemos perder certos hábitos, se não ficamos enferrujados.

- Olha só, tem mais um com eles dessa vez- Falou o garoto mais bonito do grupo atrás de Tiago- quem é a menininha? Sua irmã Snape? Tem a mesma cara feia e cabelo sebudo.

Samara sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Tinha colocado a melhor roupa de trouxa que tinha(o que não era grande coisa) e prendido o cabelo num coque apertado. Sabia que estava feia, mas não ia se deixar levar.

Severo havia aberto a boca pra dar uma resposta mas Sam falou primeiro.

- Que pena, achei que inteligência fosse requisito para entrar em Hogwarts e não beleza. Acho que você terá que se despedir junto com seus amiguinhos então, porque parece que vocês não tem nenhum dos dois e, já que você se importa tanto com cabelo deveria dar um pente praquele amiguinho seu.

O menino piscou por um segundo e pareceu segurar uma risada, olhou para a cara de Potter que tinha corado enquanto seus amigos atrás pareciam se decidir entre rir da cara dele ou de se sentirem ofendidos também.

- Bom, agora Black, se vocês nos dão licença precisamos arranjar uma cabine. - Falou Lilian já dando as costas ao grupo com Severo e Samara atrás dela.

- Ficamos felizes de ver que vocês estão se reproduzindo, daqui a pouco de repente vocês conseguem montar um grupo: '' casa do sebo''. O Snape e a miniatura dele dão a matéria prima e a Evans colhe e faz a distribuição.

Os quatro amigos riram alto da piada de Black e também seguiram para uma cabine.

Samara não esperava essa recepção logo de cara e ficou desconcertada.

- Não ligue, são só idiotas como tem em qualquer lugar, você vai aprender a lidar com eles- Falou Severo consolando a irmã.

Samara duvidada que fosse algum dia se acostumar com eles, só sabia pelo menos que já tinha arranjado um grupo para odiar durante todos os anos letivos.

Pelo menos era o que Samara achava.


	6. Cap5 - Os meses

**Cap.5- Os meses**

O primeiro ano de Samara foi melhor e mais rápido do que ela esperava. Infelizmente não se podia dizer o mesmo sobre suas notas.

Sam estava indo muito bem em transfiguração e feitiços, em contraposto, as aulas de voo estavam indo de mal a pior. Herbologia, DCAT (Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas) e poções dava para passar. Sorte que essas eram as matérias que seu irmão Severo era melhor, assim acabavam se ajudando.

Os dois tentavam na medida do possível manter contato, mas a carga de trabalhos que os professores passavam era muita e como os dois eram de anos diferentes cada um tinha que cuidar de seus próprios afazeres.

Samara constatou que Severo se enturmou rápido. Estava sempre acompanhado dos amigos, Avery e Mulciber. Sam não sabia dizer o porquê, mas não gostava deles.

A bruxinha não podia reclamar muito também. Embora estivesse mais deslocada que Severo, ela havia feito algumas amigas, ou melhor, colegas.

Uma delas havia aprendido em uma revista de beleza, uma poção para tratar cabelos como os de Sam e as duas resolveram testar. Resolveu! Claro, a aplicação tinha de ser diária por até um mês, para somente então a dona dos cabelos poder tratar com loções comuns de cabelo, mas enquanto isso Sam tinha que aguentar o perfume da poção que não era das melhores, mas a menina nem ligava muito, afinal, finalmente seus cabelos balançavam ao vento.

Severo não havia gostado da mudança, achava que Samara tinha que se aceitar do jeito que era, mas não reclamou muito.

Havia virado uma mania da jovem ficar até o por do Sol, para sentir o vento fresco no rosto e ver as primeiras estrelas aparecendo no céu. Isso quando o constante céu nublado da Inglaterra permitia. Mas ela não ligava para os dias nublados. Sentia-se confortável e aconchegada, principalmente quando estava meio frio. Das masmorras da Sonserina o clima não era tão agradável. Sam preferia que sua casa fosse numa torre, como a da Grifinória.

Falando em Grifinória, Lilian era, ou pelo menos tentava sempre ser simpática. Samara tinha que confessar que era difícil nutrir sentimentos ruins por ela. Ainda mais quando ela tratava seu irmão Severo tão bem e quando sempre defendia os dois contra Tiago Potter e sua gangue. Não que ela e o irmão precisassem de defesa, é claro.

Samara evitava a turma sempre que podia. Não era difícil já que eles eram de anos e casas diferentes mas, quando acontecia deles estarem no mesmo ambiente a menina sempre se afastava. Tinha que admitir, por mais que doesse, que ela não era muito boa em brigas e não queria passar vergonha em público. As poucas vezes em que ela havia se metido com o grupo era para defender seu irmão.

Numa tarde em que Tiago mais uma vez havia provocado Severo e os dois ameaçavam começar um duelo, Lilian havia aparecido e começado a gritar com todos como já era de costume enquanto Samara que até então observava tudo de longe resolveu se manifestar:

- Severo, deixe esses imbecis em paz, você não precisa ser que nem eles que a todo momento tem que ficar se exibindo e se convencendo de que são os melhores arrumando briga com todo mundo.

- Ohh, olhe só a mini-Snape. - Começou Sirius- se seu irmãozinho é tão bom, veja bem, porque sempre tem que ter gente pra defende-lo? Não é homem suficiente sozinho?

E assim que começavam a maioria das brigas entre os sete que muitas vezes continuavam por horas ou até mesmo dias.

Por mais que a rixa fosse entre Tiago e Severo, todos os amigos do primeiro tomavam partido e iam para a briga também. Sirius por sua vez, tinha especial gosto em implicar com Samara. Uma vez havia insinuado que ela parecia muito o elfo doméstico que ele tinha em casa e começou a chama-la de "Monstrinha".

Porém, o ano havia acabado e os irmãos Snape tinham que voltar para casa o que, é claro, não agravada a nenhum dos dois.

A casa deles estava um pouco menos escura do que era antes, mas a camada de poeira havia aumentado. Helen parecia menos abatida mas continuava muito pálida e seu diálogo com os filhos não havia melhorado muito.

Os dois irmãos passavam o tempo estudando e se preparando para o próximo ano, algumas vezes na companhia de Lily. Já que poções era a melhor matéria de Severo e seu estudo não precisava de feitiços aplicados, os dois (ou três) treinavam as novas receitas e Severo sempre tentava aprimora-las anotando todas as suas observações nos livros.

Certo dia, perto do fim das férias Lilian convidou os dois irmãos para um almoço de domingo em sua casa. Os irmãos Snape não se sentiam bem na casa dos outros mas como qualquer desculpa para saírem de sua própria casa era bem-vinda, aceitaram.

Foram com as melhores roupas que tinham e bateram delicadamente na porta dos Evans. Lilian atendeu. Estava linda.

- Entrem! Que bom que vieram. Meus pais já estão esperando vocês.

A casa de Lilian era linda. Não tinha nada de espetacular mas, havia um sentimento de acolhida lá dentro. Carpete macio no chão, poltronas claras que combinavam com toda a casa e faziam o tom acolhedor ser mais forte. As paredes eram de um amarelo claro e estavam decoradas com quadros ou fotos da família. Havia uma felicidade latente naquele ambiente.

- Boa noite! Sejam bem vindos!- Começou o Sr. Evans, sua esposa ao lado sorrindo. Parecia Lilian.

- Sentem-se. – Falou a mãe de Lilian.

Dava pra saber agora exatamente de quem eram os traços de Lily. Os cabelos vermelhos eram do pai, todo o resto, incluindo os olhos verdes e o belo sorriso eram da mãe.

Foi só então que Sam viu uma outra pessoa ao fundo. A irmã de Lilian, Petúnia. Era claro também que a irmã mais velha havia ficado com o pior da família. Seu rosto lembrava o do pai com feições rudes enquanto os cabelos eram negros como os da mãe. Samara sentiu uma afeição imediata por ela, afinal, sabia como era ser o patinho feio.

Os irmãos Snape se sentiam desconfortáveis naquela casa. Não estavam acostumados ao ambiente claro e acolhedor. Tudo parecia para os dois uma outra realidade. Os risos durante o jantar, a alegria estampada naquela família e acima de tudo, o amor que parecia claro, existir entre os Evans.

Somente Petúnia parecia alheia a tudo. Estava claro que odiava os amigos da irmã e sua cara se retorcia toda vez que o assunto era Hogwarts. Severo com prazer falava de todos os detalhes e sua irmã sentia que ele realmente queria provocar a trouxa infeliz. Sam sabia do último episódio entre os dois, onde seu irmão havia jogado na cara dela a inveja que a menina tinha por ter uma irmã bruxa. Petúnia também, obviamente não havia esquecido.

Ao fim do jantar Lilian acompanhou os dois à porta com os pedidos dos pais ao fundo, para que os dois irmãos voltassem sempre.

- Obrigada por terem vindo- Disse a ruiva sorrindo como sempre.- Espero que tenham gostado. Não é a família perfeita mas..

- Não é?- Falou Sam de repente, surpreendendo a si mesma.

- É, bom, desculpem, não devia falar assim pra vocês, sei que os dois tem problemas em casa, mas sabem como é, quem faz parte mesmo sempre vê os defeitos mas, claro que amo todos, mesmo a chata da minha irmã. Ela é o que mais estraga os bons momentos, mas dá pra suportar. Espero que voltem mais vezes, viu?

- Claro, voltaremos.- Respondeu Severo automaticamente, provavelmente encantado pelo sorriso da menina.

Ao se despedirem, Sam não conseguiu deixar de pensar nas das famílias, a sua e a de Lilian e, não sabia se tinha sorte ou não. Obviamente era adoraria ter uma casa aconchegante e uma família feliz, no entanto, não imaginava sua vida sem a amizade do irmão, e achou que seria uma troca muito dura ter bons pais mas perder Severo. A vida era engraçada.

Então, o tempo foi passando e o dia de voltar a Hogwarts havia chego. Os novos materiais já haviam sido comprados e organizados e estava na hora de ir.

Mais uma vez os irmãos Snape pegaram um táxi trouxa até a estação King Cross e chegando lá, encontraram Lilian já sem os pais e a irmã que sempre ia a contra-gosto.

- Olá, como estão? Vocês demoraram! Estava preocupada já. Deviam ter aceitado a carona que meu pai ofereceu à vocês. – Falou a ruiva.

- Não era bom, não queremos abusar. – Disse Severo.

- Há, não iriam dar. Que foi Sam?- Parou Lily de repente se dirigindo a Sam que olhava fixamente para um ponto além.

A pequena Snape havia visto um dos membros da gangue de Potter chegar. Seu principal general, Sirius Black. Só que desta vez ele não trazia o costumeiro sorriso arrogante nos lábios, pelo contrário, estava emburrado e estranhamente cabisbaixo. Havia alguém do seu lado. Um garoto quase da sua altura (e Sirius era muito alto para a idade, aos seus 13 devia ter 1,70) e possuía traços que lembravam os de Sirius, embora fosse mais branco e seus olhos fossem azuis. Também era bonito.

- Deve ser o irmão de Sirius – Explicou Severo- me contaram que o Black tinha um irmão mais novo. Deve ser esse. É o primeiro ano dele.

- Só o que faltava, outro Black pra nos encher. - Completou Lily.

Samara não estava prestando muita atenção. Estava reparando na curiosa relação dos irmãos Black. Não se olhavam, se mantinham de costas e distantes um do outro. Nem pareciam irmãos.

O apito da locomotiva tocou e os alunos começaram a entrar correndo para pegar cabines vazias. Sam viu de relance Sirius se afastar do irmão e se juntar aos amigos que acabara de avistar. Nem mesmo havia acenado um tchau ao pequeno Black.

Os irmãos Snape arrumaram uma cabine junto com Lilian e já estavam entretidos na conversa quando ouviram um estrondo vindo do corredor e saíram para verificar.

Aparentemente o grupo de Potter havia começado suas marotagens e a vítima da vez era o irmão de Sirius que havia sido petrificado. O que parecia pior para Sam é que Sirius estava junto da armação, e ria.

_- Finite Encantatem!_ - A voz se Sam ecoou quando ela rompeu o feitiço de petrificação fazendo o irmão de Sirius se mexer novamente, mas como a varinha do menino havia sido roubada por Tiago não havia muito a ser feito.

- Ei! Sebudinha! Porque não deixa seu nariz grande fora de onde não é chamada? - Exclamou Sirius.

- Eu já tinha uma imagem bem ruim de você Sirius, mas você conseguiu o que achei não ser mais possível. Piorá-la! Nem mesmo seu irmão você respeita?

- Já disse, não se meta onde não é chamada! Deixe que os assuntos de família eu resolvo- Respondeu Sirius impaciente.

- Ok, se for assim então enfrente seu irmão você sozinho ao invés de usar seu grupinho pra te ajudar.

- Escute aqui... - começou Sirius novamente mas não teve a oportunidade de terminar.

_- EXPELIARMUS! -_Severo havia gritado e desarmado Sirius. A varinha do pequeno Black agora arremessada de volta ao dono.

O irmão de Sirius pegou a varinha que lhe pertencia no ar e apontou direto para o irmão mais velho fazendo com que este e todos os seus amigos imitassem o gesto se preparando para a briga, no entanto muitos sonserinos que assistiam a cena, juntos com Severo, Sam e Lilian também fizeram isso, o que fez com que o grupo de Potter parasse para pensar no que fazer.

- Não quero ninguém interferindo! - Falou finalmente o caçula Black- agradeço toda a ajuda mas posso me defender sozinho quando não sou atacado pelas costas por um bando de idiotas medrosos.

E quando a coisa parecia que realmente ia ficar feia o mais ponderado dos amigos de Potter falou:

- Pessoal, já chega- Exclamou Remo Lupin baixando sua guarda- Já está ótimo para um primeiro dia. Não vamos mais arranjar brigas. Pelo menos por hoje deixe isso pra lá.

- Escute seu amiguinho, Black- Falou Severo- É melhor pra vocês.

- Acho que já chega de exibição por hoje Sirius- Finalizou Lilian.

Era aparente que nem Tiago nem Sirius queriam deixar a situação daquela forma, mas a prudência de Remo falou ao ouvido dos dois que com muita relutância abaixaram as varinhas.

- Ok, então por agora é só. Mas depois nos vemos eu e você maninho, vamos ver se você é bom como diz ser ou se eu abaixo esse seu narizinho empinado. - Disse Sirius com seu ar arrogante e um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Como se eu tivesse muito medo, Sirius- Rebateu o irmão.

Os quatro amigos deram as costas com muita prudência e voltaram para as suas cabines. Junto com eles, a maiorias dos alunos que haviam saído para ver a confusão, também foram voltando para seus lugares deixando só Severo, Lilian, Sam e o pequeno Black no corredor do trem.

- Você está bem? Quer alguma ajuda? - Começou Lilian se aproximando do garoto.

- Não não, estou bem obrigado. - Respondeu o mesmo avaliando Lilian.

- Bom, então imagino que você esteja sem lugar pra ficar, quer sentar com a gente? - Falou Sam reparando que o garoto mesmo um ano mais novo tinha sua altura.

- Olhe, eu sou Lilian Evans, essa e Samara Snape e seu Irmão Severo Snape, prazer- Disse Lilian estendendo a mão.

- Han... eu sou Regulos Black- Disse o menino olhando com certa estranheza para os três. Como se Samara adivinhasse os pensamentos de Regulos, completou a fala de Lilian:

- Lilian é da Grifinória e Severo e eu somos da Sonserina.

Os olhos de Regulos se arregalaram um pouco ao achar uma combinação tão estranha, mas ele não falou nada. Aceitou entrar para a cabine dos três e conhecer o curioso trio.

- Então... como isso foi acontecer? Amigos de casas tão distintas?- Perguntou Regulos se sentando.

- Há, é bom que o caminho para Hogwarts demore porque a história é meio longa. - Falou Samara sorrindo.

A conversa entre os quatro durou toda a viagem e eles haviam conseguido se dar bem, embora Samara tivesse reparado que Regulos havia mudado sua postura quando Lilian explicou que era de família trouxa, se dirigindo mais a Sam e Severo do que à ruiva.

Sam tinha que admitir que tinha simpatizado com o garoto. Ou talvez fosse só para ter o gosto de irritar Sirius. Não podia ter certeza mas, estava disposta a ver no que essa nova amizade ia dar.


	7. Cap6 - Amizade

**Cap 6- Amizade**

Samara estava curtindo seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e as coisas realmente haviam melhorado para ela. Suas notas em poções, herbologia e DCAT haviam evoluído bastante e, nas matérias que já era boa estava ainda melhor.

A amizade com Régulo Black também estava indo bem. Os dois eram de anos diferentes mas sempre que se esbarravam, paravam para conversar algo e Samara ajudava bastante o menino em suas tarefas. Não que ele precisasse muito, fato, era inteligentíssimo como o irmão, mas quando surgia alguma dúvida Sam gostava de poder ajudar.

A relação dos dois ficou mais firme uma semana após a discussão no Expresso de Hogwarts, onde Sirius encurralou o irmão no corredor após o horário das aulas e começou um duelo com ele.

Sam estava indo para a biblioteca neste momento quando ouviu um murmúrio rápido de um grupo de meninas da Corvinal pelos corredores e conseguiu identificar o conteúdo da conversa.

- Pois é – Cochichava rápido uma menina loira- vamos correr antes que acabe! Mesmo mais novo Régulo esta duelando a altura de Sirius! Ele está uma fera, acho que não sabia que o irmão era tão bom assim. Imagina praquele ego todo dele perder assim pro irmão mais novo que tanto detesta?

Assim que ouviu isso Samara saiu na cola das meninas a fim de chegar ao lugar da briga, onde pode constatar que realmente Régulo parecia estar ganhando. Sirius estava com um corte na sobrancelha enquanto o irmão parecia só um pouco cansado.

Vários alunos de diferentes casas haviam se amontoado em volta dos dois. Todos apreensivos que um feitiço pudesse escapar e atingir algum deles, mas todos pareciam fascinados demais para sair dali. Cada um parecia ter sua aposta particular em quem seria vitorioso. A maioria das meninas torcia para Sirius por ele ser o mais bonito.

- Vamos Sirius! Você não disse que podia comigo em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora? Não estou vendo muita reação sua! - Provocou Régulo.

- É que eu não usei golpes baixo como você maninho, mas se você quer apelar pra feitiços mais sérios eu posso te mostrar como é que se faz- E dizendo isso Sirius conjurou um feitiço que Samara não conhecia que fez com que Régulo fosse atirado para trás.

Por sorte, o jovem havia agido a tempo e bloqueado o feitiço, fazendo com que seus efeitos não fossem tão fortes. Imediatamente revidou com um _Expeliarmus_ que por muito pouco não fez a varinha de Sirius escapar de sua mão.

Nenhum dos dois demonstrava sinais de querer parar. Sirius se recuperava rápido dos ataques de Régulo e revidava a altura. Os dois sabiam precisamente feitiços de ataque e defesa. Já deviam estar acostumados a agir assim.

Alguns alunos já começavam uma torcida declarada para um dos dois duelistas. Samara esperava que a qualquer hora um professor fosse chegar ali atraídos pela súbita algazarra no primeiro andar.

_- Expeliarmus –_ Gritou Sirius, dessa vez rápido o bastante para atingir Régulo que foi jogado contra a parede e desarmado. E claro, Sirius não parou.

Fazendo uma tentativa desesperada de recuperar a varinha caída, Régulo se desviou de um feitiço e se jogou ao chão, mas não foi rápido o bastante:

_- Accio_! - Gritou Sirius, e a varinha de Régulo lhe escapou totalmente das mão indo parar com o irmão. Régulo ficou pálido.

Por último Sirius atirou seu feitiço final:

_- Aquamenti_! - Gritou, e um jato de água potente saiu de sua varinha afogando momentaneamente o já desorientado e derrotado irmão.

Era o fim para Régulo. Ele havia perdido o duelo. Estava encharcado e humilhado. Sam ia ajuda-lo a se recompor mas ele foi mais rápido. Aproveitou da distração de Sirius que estava se gabando para as garotas e puxou uma varinha da mão de um dos alunos que assistiam o duelo e correu para atacar seu irmão pelas costas.

Alarmado pelas caras de espanto das meninas, Sirius se virou a tempo de ver o que acontecia e desviou rápido, segurando Régulo pelo pescoço, o mantendo preso.

- SIRIUS JÁ BASTA! DEIXE-O EM PAZ! - Gritou Samara.

- O que? Desculpe, se você não viu ele é quem estava me atacando pelas costas! - Falou Sirius ainda segurando Régulo.

- Sirius! Mcgonagall está vindo, pare agora com essa idiotice! - Remo Lupin que acabava de chegar com Tiago e Pedro em seu encalço exclamou bravo para o amigo.

Nisso tudo Régulo que tentava desesperadamente se soltar, furioso com a situação e se sentindo humilhado, conseguiu desprender uma das mãos e então, sem que Sirius esperasse, acertou-lhe um golpe no estômago fazendo com que o irmão mais velho perdesse o ar, no entanto se recuperou rápido o suficiente para revidar com um soco certeiro no rosto.

O grito de ''PARE'' de Samara foi sufocado pela potente e furiosa voz de Mcgonagall, vice diretora de Hogwarts e coordenadora da casa Grifinória:

- JÁ BASTA COM ESSA SELVAGERIA! Agindo como dois animais! Os dois imediatamente me acompanhem!

Todos silenciaram e os dois irmãos Black acompanharam mudos a Professora. Os alunos que assistiam a briga rapidamente se afastaram para longe dali também. Mcgonagall era muito mais assustadora que o duelo dos irmãos Black.

Samara foi a única que permaneceu e disfarçadamente acompanhou os três e esperou pacientemente do lado de fora da sala de Mcgonagall os dois saírem, conseguindo até ouvir parte da bronca.

Quando Régulo finalmente saiu acompanhado de Horácio Slughorn, diretor da casa da Sonserina, Sam apareceu saiu de trás da viga em que se escondia.

- Ah, olá querida, como está? Seu amigo aqui está bem encrencado mas no momento o que está precisando mais é dar uma passada na enfermaria, só por precaução – Falou o professor amigavelmente e continuou- será que posso confia-lo a você? Vocês vão se meter em mais alguma confusão? - Horácio olhou de um para o outro, Régulo ainda não havia aberto a boca.

- Pode deixar comigo professor, eu o levo. - Falou Sam o mais simpaticamente que conseguiu.

- Ótimo! Precisava mesmo fazer uns trabalhos, tenham juízo! Boa tarde aos dois! - Se despediu Slughorn animadamente já se afastando sem nem esperar os dois responderem.

Sam fico sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Vamos Rég, você não está com uma cara muito boa – Começou Sam tentando passar um braço pela suas costas mas o garoto resistiu.

- Porque você está aqui? Acha que não sei me virar sozinho? Não preciso de enfermeira nenhuma. - Falou Régulo grosseiramente sem olhar direito para ela.

- Vim aqui porque achei que fossemos amigos, vim ficar do seu lado. Foi ridículo o que seu irmão fez. - Respondeu Samara ríspidamente, mas num tom para tentar animar seu amigo.

Ouvir Samara falar mal do irmão fez Régulo despertar um pouco e melhorar seu humor. O garoto concordou em acompanha-la até a enfermaria.

- Sabe eu achei que você foi muito bem enfrentando o Sirius. Ele está dois anos a sua frente e mesmo assim vocês lutaram de igual pra igual.- Continuou Sam olhando de esguelha para Régulo para ver se o amigo melhorava.

- Obrigado, mas eu perdi. - Disse Régulo com um desapontamento nítido na voz.

- Sim, mas você foi muito bem! - Insistiu Sam tentando melhorar-lhe a moral.

Para falar a verdade, Sam achava que Régulo havia exagerado. Não havia sabido perder e apelado para a covardia. Mas não queria deixar o amigo pior do que já estava, então guardou seus pensamentos para si.

Já na enfermaria, depois de Régulo ter sido medicado Samara continuou o assunto.

- Não entendo essas características Grifinórias e essa mania de todos acharem que eles são os bons. O que eles fazem com os outros não é nada bom.- Começou Sam andando de um lado para outro enquanto Régulo era tratado.

- Sim, acho os Sonserinos bem mais sinceros porque nós não escondemos nossas características e nem ficamos dando uma de bonzinhos, somos o que somos e pronto, queremos ambição, poder assim como todos.- Concordou o jovem.

- A única coisa que gosto deles é que sua a sala comunal fica no alto de uma torre, é bonito. - Disse Sam parando e olhando pela janela da enfermaria.

- Não pense assim,- falou Régulo- pense que nós não precisamos das alturas para brilhar, podemos começar de baixo, das masmorras e chagar ao topo, ao contrário deles, que do topo cairão ao chão.

Samara sorriu.

Desde aquele dia a amizade dos dois se tornou cada vez mais forte. Samara tinha começado a ver Régulo como um irmão mais novo que ela queria proteger, embora ele soubesse se defender muito bem sozinho.

- Hum...estamos sabendo Sam... - Começou uma colega de quarto loira de Sam chamada Meredith.

- Sabendo? O que? - Interrogou a menina realmente confusa.

- Você e o irmão do Sirius, pra cima e pra baixo juntos... ele é bonitinho hein? Você também depois que ajeitou essa sua aparência está chamando bem mais a atenção dos meninos não é?

Sam corou. Não sabia até que ponto aquele comentário era válido. Claro que havia melhorado muito e sabia disso. Seus cabelos compridos agora sedosos e lisos não tinham mais a aparência oleosa e suja, como Sam adorava dizer, agora eles balançavam ao vento. Sua pele também não era mais opaca Ainda era pálida mas ao menos agora tinha uma aparência saudável de alguém que tomava Sol. Não recebia cantada dos meninos mas pelo menos não era mais ridicularizada por eles, e, de vez em quando, Sam jurava que via um olhando para ela.

Mas isso não era motivo para agora ela ficar se achando e nem para sua colega de quarto ficar se metendo em suas amizades.

- Régulo é meu amigo! Só isso. - Falou Sam num tom de ponto final, mas sua colega não entendeu, ou não se importou.

- Hum.. mas será que ele te vê assim também? Cuidado. Se bem que ter um cunhado como Sirius é muito bom não? Apesar dele ser um babaca da Grifinória. Ah, mas você tem amiguinhos lá não é? Aquela ruivinha sangue-ruim nojenta. Já vi vocês duas conversando e mais de uma vez. - Provocou a loira.

- Já disse que somos vizinhas! Não tem nada de mais e se você me dá licença eu preciso de paz pra estudar! - E dizendo isso Sam se levantou e saiu batendo a porta do quarto.

A jovem Snape não queria pensar nessas coisas agora. Estava se acostumando com a vida em Hogwarts e com sua nova aparência. Não era hora de se preocupar com garotos. Ainda mais com o irmão de Sirius. Mesmo ele sendo tão bonitinho.


	8. Cap7 - Segredos

**Cap. 7- Segredos**

Samara estava em seu terceiro ano e ela sentia que muita coisa estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Por exemplo, naquele momento ela estava sendo amparada por uma pessoa que nunca imaginou. Remo Lupin. Sam não tinha certeza de para onde ele a estava levando mas não estava se importando. Na realidade ela estava querendo morrer naquele instante.

E tudo começou por conta de um beijo. Um beijo que ela nem esperava.

Foi logo no começo do terceiro ano, Samara ainda estava se acostumando com a volta as aulas quando encontrou Régulo na biblioteca.

- Olá! Já está atolada de tarefas como eu? - Perguntou o garoto se sentando com ela na mesa.

- Pois é, os professores não tem dó. Como está em seu segundo ano? - Respondeu Sam levantando os olhos do livro e sorrindo para o amigo.

- Bem, claro. Mas será que podemos sair daqui? Não gosto de estudar na biblioteca, prefiro os jardins, vamos? - Propôs Régulo já se levantando.

- Sim claro, o dia está bom hoje, vamos dar uma pausa disso. - Concordou Sam já se levantando também.

Os dois seguiram conversando pelos corredores até chegar aos jardins, onde sentaram embaixo de uma árvore e abriram os livros mas sem realmente demonstrar muito interesse por eles.

- Sabe Sam, - Começou Régulo- você está muito bonita esse ano.

Samara corou como nunca. Havia cortado o cabelo em camadas, com uma franja e também achava que tinha ficado bom e, para completar, não podia ignorar que seu corpo estava tomando forma mais rápido do que ela esperava.

- Obrigada – Respondeu a bruxa sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Sabe, - Começou a dizer Régulo se aproximando mais de Sam- estive pensando nessas férias, se você não se incomodar com meu irmão claro, você poderia ir lá pra casa uns dias nas férias de Natal.

- Régulo, acabamos de voltar de férias e você já esta pensando na próxima? - Riu Samara ainda sem olha-lo.

- Bom, temos que planejar sempre não é? - Concluiu Régulo chegando mais perto de Sam.

- Sim, claro, sabe Régulos, vou ter aula prática sobre bicho-papão amanhã, estou um pouco assustada, andei lendo e...

Sam não pode completar o que estava dizendo porque subitamente Régulo havia dado um beijo nela. Na frente de todo o mundo. Ou pelo menos era assim que Sam sentia.

Estava sendo horrível. Samara não esperava e não sabia como corresponder e nem se queria corresponder. Tinha que admitir que Régulo a interessava de certa forma, mas ela não sabia se era mesmo como garoto ou como um irmão. Era seu primeiro beijo e, para azar de Sam, a pior pessoa que poderia ter presenciado havia visto tudo e não ficara calado.

- Ora, ora! Não é que a mini- Snape e meu irmãozinho estão de namorico? Que bonitinho! - Soou uma voz cínica.

De onde Sirius surgiu Samara não sabia dizer, mas todos os seus amigos estavam a sua volta. Pedro observava com os olhos brilhando como que esperando o novo show começar. Sam queria muito naquele momento se enfiar dentro do lago e nunca mais sair. Sentia todos olhando para ela agora.

- Os dois fazem até um casal bonitinho! Você pode adota-los Sirius! - Continuou Tiago- Imagina os filhotinhos!

Régulos havia puxado a varinha e se levantado pronto para a briga mas Samara se levantou com mais fúria e falou para todos ouvirem:

- Se vocês vão começar outra batalha por egos eu prefiro ficar longe disso! Todos vocês estão me cansando agora! Podem ficar aí e se matarem eu vou embora! - Disse já dando as costas a todos.

- Huuuu olha como ela ficou brava! Maninho sua namorada é mais macho que você! - Falou Sirius já rindo.

Samara não ficou para ver no que deu a discussão. Ouviu Régulos chamar por ela mas deu um jeito de despista-lo. Estava querendo chorar e não queria que ninguém a visse. Até que ouviu uma voz doce que não sabia se havia ou não gostado de escutar.

- Sam! Espera! - Lilian vinha correndo ao encontro da bruxinha- O céus, como aqueles meninos são horríveis! Vem vamos pro banheiro. - E já segurando um braço de Samara, sem realmente esperar uma resposta da bruxinha, a conduziu até o banheiro mais próximo.

As duas ficaram um bom tempo lá. Sam estava muda, estava engasgada para não chorar na frente de Lilian. Não tinha certeza se estava melhor ali com ela ou sozinha. Saber que a ruiva havia visto toda a cena a deixava sem graça e de certa forma com raiva. Aquela menina estava sempre em volta dela, mas, de certa forma, estava agradecida pelo gesto. Lily parecia ainda com mais raiva que a própria Sam e ela achava graça nisso. Mas não ia admitir nunca.

- Não sei como eles conseguem! Tiago é o pior! - Falou a ruiva andando de um lado para outro do banheiro. Sam queria que ela parasse com isso.

- Não, o pior é o Black- Finalmente falou Sam, com firmeza. Surpresa pela reação da menina, Lilian parou de andar e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Os dois são da mesma laia- Completou- se merecem!

E após um minuto de silêncio Lilian retomou com preocupação na voz.

- Mas, você quer me contar o que houve? Quer dizer, eu vi mas, como você está se sentindo?

- Com ódio!- Falou Sam como se fosse óbvio.

- Foi seu primeiro beijo? - Lily não precisou da resposta, Sam corou na hora.- Olhe, já passei por isso, sei que pode ser horrível, ainda mais com esses meninos idiotas mas, vai dar tudo certo, se você quiser ter algo com o Régulo, olhe, você sabe que ele não vai muito com a minha cara mas, ele parece ser legal com você e..

- Eu não quero ter nada com ninguém agora, quero estudar e passar de ano, homens não prestam, só meu irmão, claro- Acrescentou rápido Sam olhando de esguelha para Lilian.

- Entendo, você está certa. Mas não fique assim, você não tem do que se envergonhar. Não importa o que falem, vá para o seu salão, fique no seu quarto, estude e não dê ouvido pra comentários. Certo? - Encerrou Lilian olhando com muito carinho para Sam.

Samara fez o que Lilian disse e não saiu até o outro dia para a aula de DCAT. Estava com a cabeça tão cheia que até esqueceu o medo da aula sobre bicho-papão. Mas voltou no momento em que ela pisou na sala.

- Bom meninos, espero que vocês tenham lido o capítulo e estudado os feitiços porque vamos para a parte prática. Quem quiser participar é só falar- Começou o velho professor olhando por cima todos os alunos e esperando voluntários. Como ninguém se manifestou ele foi escolhendo aleatoriamente. Sam foi uma delas.

Toda a sala havia sido preparada para a aula. As janelas estavam fechadas dando um ar claustrofóbico para o lugar. Bem ao centro da sala estava um armário que balançava ameaçadoramente.

- Vamos lá meninos, façam uma barreira, - retomou o professor- vou abrir o guarda-roupas e não sei pra quem o bicho papão vai primeiro, portanto preparem-se! Um.

Samara estava bem no meio.

- Dois.

Samara se perguntava qual era a coisa de que mais tinha medo.

-Três! Vai! - O professor abriu a porta. Samara descobriu o que era.

A figura pálida e ensanguentada de seu pai apareceu na sua frente. A mão erguida com um dedo apontado para ela.

- Você... foi você... ASSASSINA! - Bradou a voz de seu pai que ecoou em todas as paredes.

Sam gelou, tentou recuperar a força nas suas pernas. Assim que conseguiu saiu correndo da sala de aula sem olhar para trás. Sua mente rápida demais para se concentrar em qualquer coisa.

- Entre Sam, sente-se por favor – Falou a doce voz do diretor Dumbledore.

Horas depois de ter fugido o coordenador da casa Sonserina, Horário Slughorn, havia achado Sam num corredor escuro, sentada em uma janela e levado-a a sala de Dumbledore. Era a primeira vez que Sam a visitava. Era uma sala linda. Iluminada e aconchegante cheia de objetos lindos que a bruxa não tinha ideia de para que serviam. E, num poleiro ao canto da parede, uma Fênix repousava tranquilamente. Sam ficou encantada.

- Soube Senhorita Snape, que você teve problemas na aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. O que houve?

- O Senhor sabe o que houve, sabe da minha ficha escolar. - Respondeu Sam num tom mais grosseiro do que pretendia.

- Sim, é verdade, tolice minha. Mas por acaso tem algo que você quer me contar? - Repetiu o Diretor ternamente.

- Não. - Afirmou Samara sem olhar para o Diretor.

- Esta certo. Então talvez seja bom você ir ver seu irmão. Sei que ele ficou sabendo do que houve e ficou preocupado. Sei que vocês dois são muito unidos não é? - Falou o professor carinhosamente olhando por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Sim, somos. - Samara estava com a voz presa, não queria chorar. Não queria olhar o diretor.

- Certo, certo. Senhorita Snape, só queria que soubesse que acidentes trágicos como o que aconteceu com a senhorita, podem acontecer com qualquer um, como já aconteceu muito. Conheço casos assim bem de perto – Falou Dumbledore numa voz estranha e Sam poderia jurar que ele falava dele mesmo - Portanto, não quero que fique se perturbando por isso entendeu? Não é bom para você. A senhorita é uma garota melhor do que gosta de aparentar eu tenho certeza. Então fique calma e aproveite mais os amigos que tem e as oportunidades que aparecem, sei que pode alcançar bem mais do que acha.

Samara ficou comovida com as palavras do diretor mas tentou não demonstrar nada, mas a sensação que tinha quando encarava os olhos profundamente azuis do diretor é que ele podia ler sua alma.

- Agora vá para seus aposentos e, qualquer coisa que acontecer, se precisar de algo, pode me procurar entendeu?

- Ok. Obrigada Professor. Passe bem. - E com isso Sam saiu, sentindo os olhos atentos de Dumbledore sobre ela.

O que a bruxinha mais desejava naquele momento era ver seu irmão e ganhar seu abraço, mas infelizmente não foi ele que Samara encontrou.

- Olha só! A esquisita! - A voz de Tiago Potter pode ser ouvida de longe.

- Pois é, parece que a namoradinha do meu irmão está escondendo algumas coisas hein? O que será? Será que meu irmão corre algum perigo? Se bem que não faria muita falta se você resolvesse dar um fim nele. - Completou Sirius.

Aquilo foi a gota d'agua no dia de Samara. Ela se virou mais rápido do que os dois esperavam e já empunhando sua varinha gritou:

- _Incarcerous_!

Em seguida várias cordas apareceram prendendo Tiago e Sirius. Os dois não conseguiam mover as mãos para rebater o feitiço. Sam não se contentou.

_- Aquamenti_! - E um poderoso jato de água saiu de sua varinha e encharcou os dois amigos exatamente como Sirius havia feito com Régulos tempos atrás e, assim como ele, os dois amigos ficaram furiosos e envergonhados.

Samara pensou em ainda jogar mais um feitiço, mas uma mão segurou a sua e a impediu de executar qualquer coisa. Remo Lupin. Logo atrás estava Pedro com os olhos arregalados como se nunca tivesse esperado ver os amigos naquela situação.

- Chega, deixe-os agora, pro bem de todos. - Falou Lupin.

- O que está havendo aqui?! - A voz de Horácio Slughorn foi ouvida. - Garotos, por favor! Será que vocês não conseguem ficar sem arrumar briga nem uma vez!? - Exclamou o professor já desfazendo o feitiço em Tiago e Sirius.

Sam pode ver Sirius murmurar para ela " Vai ter troco". E tinha que admitir que não gostava nada da ideia.

Então alguns dias se passaram e Sam já havia esquecido o incidente com Tiago e Sirius e tentava seguir bem com suas atividades.

A bruxa estava evitando um pouco Régulos embora já tivesse conversado com ele sobre o acontecido e esclarecido que não estava com raiva, só preferia não tomar nenhuma decisão agora.

As coisas estavam até indo bem, pois todos pareciam ignorar o estranho ocorrido na aula sobre bicho-papão na qual a menina tinha participado. Ignoraram até aquele dia.

Samara tinha tido um pesadelo com o pai e estava um pouco perturbada com o fato, mas tentava se concentrar nos estudos indo em direção ao jardim no principal horário de intervalo entre as aulas para tentar espairecer as ideias e esquecer o acontecido quando ela ouviu uma conhecida voz a chamar.

- E ai coisinha, como está? - A arrogante voz de Black pode ser ouvida.

- Estava bem melhor antes de vocês chegarem.- Rebateu a bruxa.

- Olha só, como ela está ficando respondona né? - Continuou Tiago.

Samara estranhou que dessa vez Remo não estava com eles, somente Pedro ao longe observando tudo atentamente. Samara ficou com medo.

- Eu não quero confusão hoje Potter e Black, porque cada um não fica no seu canto hoje? - Sam falou buscando firmeza na voz.

- Há, ela está com medinho é? Mas claro, Sonserina, todos são, a começar pelo irmão ranhoso. - Provocou Sirius.

Samara começou a ruborescer de raiva.

- E ainda mais se juntando com aquele irmão do Sirius- Falou Tiago- percebe-se o tipo de pessoa que é.

- JÁ CHEGA! Será que vocês não conseguem me deixar em paz? O que eu fiz pra vocês? - Exclamou Samara se virando para os dois.

- Pra nós nada, já pro coitado do seu pai... – Falou Sirius com a voz irônica.

Samara paralisou. O corredor era o principal acesso dos alunos naquela hora e já estava cheio de gente. Todos pararam para ouvir.

- Vocês... ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! VOCÊS SÃO UNS MONSTROS! TODOS COM ESSA PINTA DE BONZINHOS! TODOS BABANDO NOS PÉS DE VOCÊS! VOCÊS SÃO TÃO RUINS QUANTO ACUSAM OS SONSERINOS DE SER!

- E o que VOCÊ está falando? Dando uma de inocente! A salvadora dos indefesos! Você matou seu próprio pai! MATOU! Como consegue dormir a noite? - Finalmente falou Sirius. Um prazer na voz como se tivesse segurado aquela vontade há muito tempo.

Todo o corredor junto com Samara ficou mudo. Toda a cor que existia no rosto da bruxa sumiu.

- Isso mesmo, nós descobrimos. Você matou seu próprio pai! Nem sei como admitem uma assassina em Hogwarts. - Continuou Black. Tiago havia se calado, estava começando a pensar se havia sido boa ideia.

Samara não falava mais nada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela olhava fixamente para Sirius. Nem sabia dizer se estava respirando.

- SIRIUS! COMO PODE? - Pela primeira vez a voz potente de Remo Lupin pode ser ouvida. Em meio a multidão de alunos ele veio caminhando para o lado de Samara.- Como pode contar uma coisa dessas assim? - O olhar de Remo era tão censurador que Sirius parou de falar e começou a olhar bem pra Samara calculando o que havia feito. Tiago também havia perdido um pouco da cor.

As pessoas no corredor ao invés de olharem acusadoramente para Samara pareciam se voltar aos poucos para Sirius e Tiago.

- Samara- Falou Remo se virando para a bruxa- Samara, você está me ouvindo?

Samara não esboçava qualquer reação. As pessoas no corredor pareciam começar a se desesperar.

- Vamos Sam, vou levar você pra enfermaria. Vai ficar tudo bem- E saindo com Sam deu o olhar mais reprovador que conseguiu para Sirius e Tiago que, a essa altura, já estavam querendo sair dali.

E assim Samara foi sendo apoiada por Remo até a enfermaria. A pessoa que ela menos esperava que pudesse ajuda-la. Já havia ouvido coisas sobre ele do irmão. Coisas que o irmão suspeitava que pudessem ser o motivo da estranha doença que fazia Remo se ausentar todo mês. Agora nada importavam.

Samara não tinha ideia de para onde estava indo. Só sabia que queria morrer. Todos sabiam seu segredo agora. Ela teria que sair de Hogwarts provavelmente, ou pelo menos era assim que pensava. Como podiam aceitar uma assassina? Como poderiam olhar para ela de novo?

Remo abriu a porta da enfermaria e deitou Samara numa maca indo chamar a jovem enfermeira Madame Pomfrey.

Samara não conseguia respirar. Tinha uma coisa muito ruim na garganta e seus olhos estavam embaçando.

Madame Pomfrey chegou rápido e começou a examinar Samara. Não demorou a perceber que ela estava em choque e lhe dar uma poção para beber. Não foi necessário muito. Samara vomitou.

-Céus, ela está mal! - Exclamou Pomfrey.

A enfermeira não demorou a limpar tudo e insistiu na poção que Samara se recusava a beber. Madame Pomfrey passou a tarefa para Remo e saiu da enfermaria para chamar algum professor responsável.

- Samara, beba, vai te fazer bem. Escute, não sou a melhor pessoa pra te falar mas, isso vai passar, sei como é guardar um segredo assim, acredite, no seu caso não é tão mal quanto parece, se Dumbledore te deixou ficar aqui.. olhe, tenho certeza que foi um acidente, você não quis.. você não tem cara de assassina.

Samara começou a ouvir bem longe a voz de Remo. Alguma coisa começou a mexer dentro do estomago dela e ela achou que fosse vomitar de novo, mas o que aconteceu foi que finalmente as lágrimas que por tanto tempo haviam sido guardadas pelo trauma da morte do pai estavam se soltando. Samara mal conseguia respirar.

- Pronto Sam, vai passar, olhe, beba isso, vai acalmar você, você verá, fique tranquila, respire. - Remo passou um braço pelas costas de Samara numa tentativa de abraço para acalmar a bruxa, mas nada adiantava. - Você quer contar o que aconteceu?

Um estalo aconteceu na mente de Samara. Toda a cena veio à cabeça dela. As lágrimas pararam um pouco.

- Ele batia em nós- Começou a contar Samara de repente, ainda entre soluços- ele estava batendo no meu irmão, tinha quebrado a varinha que ele havia acabado de comprar pra vir a Hogwarts, eu nunca havia feito magia antes, fiquei com raiva, ele voou pela parede e bateu a cabeça numa viga...

Samara não conseguiu continuar, mas não precisava, Remo havia entendido.

- Viu, você não teve culpa, isso passa. Dumbledore sabe com certeza, as coisas vão passar, você verá. Olhe, quer que eu chame seu irmão?

Samara pareceu pela primeira vez se dar conta de quem estava ao seu lado e ficou surpresa.

- Porque você está aqui? Você é amigo deles, você é conivente com tudo que eles fazem! - Acusou Samara.

- Não, olhe, eu seu que as vezes deveria interferir mais, mas, eles são meus amigos, eles fazem merdas como essas as vezes mas no fundo eles são.. - Remo parou de falar. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse em prol dos amigos não adiantaria e Sam não acreditaria em nada.- eu peço desculpas por eles. De verdade.

Sam olhou bem para o garoto. Viu sinceridade.

- Não precisa, se você quer mesmo se redimir se afaste deles. Eles não são bons pra ninguém. E se não me engano você mencionou que tem um segredo. É bom que eles não saibam, porque se eles fazem o que fizeram comigo, podem muito bem fazer com você, não pense que é diferente. - E concluindo sua fala, Sam voltou a encarar a poção, se decidindo entre bebê-la ou não.

Remo não quis responder nada. Na verdade não sabia o que responder. Só se deixou ficar ali ao lado da menina e esperar Madame Pomfrey voltar. Ele esperava que tudo acabasse bem, embora soubesse, no fundo, que aquilo não ia terminar ali. Remo poderia apostar dinheiro alto se tivesse, que Severo Snape não deixaria aquilo barato. Não mesmo.


	9. Cap8 - Planos frustrados

**Cap. 8- Planos frustrados**

- VOCÊ IRÁ DEIXAR ISSO ASSIM MESMO? NÃO FARÁ NADA? QUE TIPO DE DIRETOR VOCÊ É? ELES QUASE ME MATARAM, HUMILHARAM A MINHA IRMÃ, E AINDA POR CIMA UM LOBI...

- SEVERO! CHEGA! - Uma firme voz se sobressaiu a do menino.

Como Remo previra, Snape não havia deixado barato o acontecido com Samara há um mês atrás. Infelizmente, o mais prejudicado na vingança do menino havia sido o próprio Remo, que nada tivera a ver com a "brincadeira".

A coisa havia realmente ficado feia cerca de uma semana atrás quando, irritado por achar que Dumbledore não havia dado a punição correta ao grupo de Potter, que havia sido simplesmente uma bronca e um castigo de limpar latrinas e pontos a menos da Grifinória, Severo Snape havia decidido castigá-los por si mesmo. E ele podia ser realmente perverso quando queria.

Há um mês atrás Remo havia rompido por alguns dias o contato com Sirius e Tiago. Não conseguia engolir o acontecido e estava decepcionado com os amigos. Não melhorou nem mesmo quando Sirius teve a coragem de ir pedir desculpas à Samara, três dias depois do incidente.

- Saia da minha frente!

Samara estava na biblioteca se escondendo nos livros para evitar todos os comentários e olhares que andavam caindo sobre ela. Estava à procura de um livro de transfiguração quando Sirius Black apareceu na sua frente. Teve que segurar a voz para não gritar.

- Vamos, anda, saia da minha frente! Quero esquecer que você existe! - A voz de Sam saia comprimida e seu rosto estava bem vermelho. Seus olhos negros pareciam querer engolir Sirius.

- Olhe, eu vim realmente pedir desculpas...

- NÃO QUEro ouvir nada que venha de você! - Interrompeu Sam abaixando gradualmente o som da sua voz.

- ...em meu nome e no nome do Tiago – Continuou Sirius como se nem tivesse sido interrompido, mas seu rosto também já demonstrava sinais de impaciência. - O que fizemos foi realmente errado e aprendemos nossa lição.

- Ah, é mesmo? Me diz então, o que vocês aprenderam limpando as latrinas? Que grande punição foi essa? Me diz, o que você acha que eu tenho passado desde que você e seu amiguinho idiota fizeram aquilo comigo? Pois eu digo. Todo lugar que ando tenho que escutar cochichos e olhares de esguelha, isso quando não desviam do meu caminho como se a qualquer momento eu pudesse puxar uma varinha e matar alguém. E não adiantou nada o discurso do Dumbledore explicando que o que havia acontecido foi uma tragédia e que eu não deveria ser culpada e que deveria ser deixada em paz! O que vocês fizeram, não tem mais remédio!

Sirius se calou. Realmente queria responder algo mas não achava as palavras. Mesmo que tivesse achado não teria tido tempo de falar. Severo Snape sentindo a demora de Samara para voltar à mesa em que estavam estudando, havia ido atrás da irmã, porém, ele não se controlou.

- SERÁ QUE EU VOU TER QUE MATAR VOCÊ BLACK PRA QUE VOCÊ DEIXE MINHA IRMÃ EM PAZ?

Toda a biblioteca estava procurando a fonte da gritaria e os que já haviam localizado começavam a se aglomerar em volta. Sirius estava corado.

- Olhe seboso, eu não tenho que dar explicações pra você, já vim pedir desculpas pra sua irmã, agora você não se meta.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO SE META? _VOCÊ_ PODE SER UM IRMÃO IMPRESTÁVEL MAS QUANDO VOCÊ MECHE COM _MINHA_ IRMÃ VOCÊ MECHE COMIGO TAMBÉM!

- Sev, deixa, ele já me pediu desculpas agora não vá arranjar um castigo por causa desse imbecil, vamos sair daqui, já perdi a concentração pra estudar. Vamos! - Samara tentava arrastar o irmão para que eles saíssem antes da cara emburrada da bibliotecária aparecer para expulsá-los.

Sirius ficou quieto encarando Severo sem piscar e só relaxou quando este resolveu seguir o conselho da irmã e sair dali. Mas não sem antes soltar seu veneno:

- Vocês não perdem por esperar. Você e seu amiguinho Potter. Não perdem por esperar.

Black chegou ao quarto da Grifinória se jogando em sua cama e se dirigindo a Remo, que estava ao lado, estudando.

- Pronto, já fui pedir desculpas, está feliz agora?

- Era o mínimo que você podia fazer- Respondeu Remo levantando os olhos do livro e se virando para Sirius emburrado.

- Pois é, mas pra sua informação eu quase fui enxotado de lá!

- E você queria o que Sirius? Que ela se jogasse nos seus braços e aceitasse suas desculpas como se você não tivesse feito nada de mais? Você não imagina o que fez pra vida social dela. Fico me colocando no lugar dela e pensando se vocês... - e parou de repente olhando em volta e assegurando que não havia ninguém - se vocês revelassem o meu segredo!

- Remo, é isso que te preocupa meu amigo? Você sabe que nunca faríamos isso com você! Você é um dos nossos! - Falou Sirius tentando reconfortar o amigo.

- Eu nunca achei que vocês fariam isso com ALGUEM! Ainda mais com uma menina indefesa como a Sam.

- Indefesa? Estamos falando da pessoa certa? - Debochou Sirius.

- Sim, vocês se aproveitaram de um trauma dela! Não ouse negar! Eu estava com vocês quando vocês resolveram investigar essa história! Deveria ter parado vocês. Não achei que tivessem coragem de seguir em frente com àquela ideia. Me omiti apenas. - Falou amargurado, Remo.

- Pare de se martirizar colega, pense nas coisas que estamos descobrindo pra ajudar você! Daqui a pouco todos conseguiremos ser animagos e te ajudar quando você virar Lobisomem!

- Outra loucura! Vocês vão acabar se matando por minha culpa! - Exclamou Remo levantando da cama e começando a andar pelo quarto agitado.

- Pare Remo, sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Claro que ainda temos muito a pesquisar, mas você verá, em breve você terá companhia! - Falou Sirius tentando animar o amigo, sem conseguir.

- Sabe, pra vocês parece que é tudo diversão. Tenho medo de até onde vocês podem ir em busca dessas suas aventuras. Até onde realmente vocês estão se importando comigo e até onde vocês só estão fazendo isso pelo prazer de se mostrar? - Remo falou olhando seriamente para o amigo.

- Ah, quer saber, você está falando igualzinho a pirralha Snape, estão andando juntos por acaso? Chega de paranóia, somos seus amigos e dará tudo certo. Vamos sair daqui e dar uma volta, ficar nesse quarto abafado está me dando nos nervos.

Remo não falou mais nada e acompanhou o amigo para fora do quarto. Não estava mais querendo brigar. Estava chegando a lua cheia e Remo sabia que iria querer e precisar dos amigos. Só estava esperando realmente, que ele estivesse falando sério.

Mais tarde, no jardim tentando se acalmar estava Sâmara acompanhada do amigo Régulo e do irmão. Seus pensamentos iam longe naquele momento mas foram despertados:

- Oh, olhe aquele idiota, já voltou a andar com o Sirius. - Régulo flou com sua voz arrogante.

- Eu não esperava outra coisa daquela laia – Completou Severo.

Sam não falou nada, só seguiu Remo com os olhos e, por um segundo, seus olhares se cruzaram, então, Samara podia jurar que o menino havia ficado sem graça. Mas a bruxinha não esperou ter certeza e desviou os olhos cansada.

- Por mim tanto faz, não quero saber deles. - Disse.

- Eu não me conformo como você consegue ter tão calma assim! - Falou Severo exasperado.

- O que diabos você quer que eu faça? Não quero mais confusão, essa história morreu pra mim! - Respondeu a irmã no mesmo tom.

- Olhe, pois eu concordo com Severo- Falou Régulo- essa é a hora de você atacar! Você não tem mais um ponto fraco, está imune! Se você caçasse um pouco tenho certeza que eles tem um ponto fraco que você poderia se aproveitar!

Samara olhava com espanto de um para outro.

- Mas que diabos vocês estão querendo? Uma guerra? Eu estou CANSADA dessa história! Não quero mais saber de nenhum deles! Quero fingir que não existem! Parem de ficar me infernizando também! - Terminando de falar, levantou em um salto e saiu andando depressa sem olhar para os dois.

- Pois eu não vou deixar isso assim. Já sei o que fazer- Resmungou Severo para Régulo.

- E o que é? Posso ajudar?

- Não. Só eu vou fazer. Quero ter o prazer de destruir aqueles idiotas. Mas você ficará sabendo, tenha certeza.

E dizendo isso, Severo voltou sua atenção para seu livro deixando Régulo curioso, mas com a certeza de que Snape não pararia por aí.

Na semana da lua cheia todos os preparativos de Remo e seus amigos estavam prontos. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro acompanhariam o amigo, como em todas as outras vezes desde que haviam descoberto que Remo era Lobisomem, até o salgueiro lutador e lá, deixariam suas coisas. Saiam durante a noite por ser perigoso ficar perto, mas durante o dia visitavam Remo depois que a enfermeira Pomfrey saia da casa dos gritos, esconderijo de Remo, após medicar o menino.

Severo Snape sabia, ou pelo menos achava, que Remo era Lobisomem, já havia comentado com sua irmã e com Liliam, mas ambas não haviam lhe dado crédito. O irritava profundamente a forma como todos de certa maneira pareciam proteger aqueles moleques.

No entanto, hoje ele iria seguir aqueles malditos e descobrir onde era esconderijo de Lupin. Então, não teriam mais como duvidar dele.

Já era madrugada e não havia praticamente nenhum movimento no castelo, exceto o cochicho de alguns quadros e fantasmas que aproveitavam o fim da noite. De repente, Severo que estava bem escondido numa viga no principal corredor de acesso aos jardins, ouviu o inconfundível som das vozes do grupinho de Potter. Curiosamente, Severo não via da onde elas vinham. Será que estavam sobre algum feitiço de invisibilidade? Mas não podia ser, aqueles idiotas do 4º ano seriam capazes o suficiente?

De repente, tudo se silenciou. Severo parou para ouvir com atenção. Ouviu rápidos cochichos e de repente, fez-se silencio de novo. Severo podia jurar que havia sentido alguém passar por ele mas as vozes de Black e Pettigrew se fizeram ouvir novamente, só que pareciam ter se distanciado mais de onde estavam.

- Vamos, Pedro, vamos nos apressar que devem estar nos esperando já. - Falou Sirius, firme.

- O que você vai fazer? - Falou Pedro realmente parecendo estar confuso.

- Cala a boca, vamos indo que Remo deve estar precisando da gente.

Severo não precisou ouvir mais nada, assim que pode, saiu da viga e começou a ir atrás dos dois que finalmente tinha avistado, esquecendo até mesmo de Potter, que tinha certeza ter ouvido a voz.

Chegando nos jardins Snape não se aguentava mais. Ia descobrir onde o Lobisomem ficava. Iria atrair toda a escola para lá. Tiraria uma foto se fosse preciso. Esperaria o próximo mês se fosse necessário. Não importava. Teria sua vingança. O Lobisomem e seus cúmplices.

Sirius e Pedro chegaram ao Salgueiro lutador. Severo viu Black pegar um graveto e cutucar uma raiz e então, o salgueiro parou.

Snape não cabia em si de felicidade. Então era lá! Claro! Onde seria mais útil que numa árvore que espanta todos?

De repente Severo se encolheu de novo. Tiago havia saído do salgueiro agitado. Falava algo para os dois que Severo não podia ouvir. Mas os três foram andando e se afastando do Salgueiro em direção ao castelo.

Era agora. Severo não podia perder essa chance. Repetiu os gesto de Sirius ao apertar o tronco da árvore que havia voltado a se mexer e, tomando coragem, entrou.

Infelizmente, o bruxo entrou antes de ver as nuvens de chuva se afastarem e revelarem uma apagada lua cheia que ainda pairava no céu escuro em seu último dia no céu.

Era um longo túnel que mal dava para enxergar. Severo não ligava. O que iria fazer quando chegasse ao fim ele não sabia ao certo. Trancaria Lupin numa gaiola e exibiria no jardim?

O bruxo já andava no que pareciam horas naquele túnel, até visualizar o que ele achava que era o fim. Foi andando silenciosamente, varinha na mão enquanto avistava o que parecia ser uma casa velha. Estava pronto para qualquer coisa. Menos para o que aconteceu.

Foi tão rápido que Severo não entendeu bem. Um movimento repentino atrás dele o assustou e fez com que um monte de terra se soltasse do túnel, juntamente com sua varinha que caiu ao chão com um estrondo. De repente, o rosto de um Lobo enorme surgiu na sua frente com todos os dentes a mostra, correndo para atacar.

- VEM SNAPE! - A voz de Tiago Potter pode ser ouvida gravemente atrás de Severo, e o puxou para dentro do túnel.

Sem reação, Snape tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo enquanto Tiago de varinha em punho gritava um feitiço que, em meio aos ganidos do Lobisomem e ao eco do túnel, não foi compreendido por Snape, mas serviu para afugentar o Lobo. Pelo menos temporariamente.

A corrida de volta foi tão louca e desesperada que os dois bruxos achavam que o túnel havia diminuído e os dois chegaram sãos e salvos nos jardins de Hogwarts novamente, deixando os uivos furiosos do Lobisomem para trás. Mas não as lembranças.

Já de dia na enfermaria se encontravam Remo, fraco mais desperto, Tiago e Severo que estavam na cama para receber alguns cuidados, Pedro, Sirius e Samara, que havia acordado no meio da noite de um pesadelo e visto o irmão saindo arrastado por Tiago pelos jardins e entrado atrás dos dois na enfermaria a contra-gosto de Pomfrey. Todos permaneciam quietos enquanto Dumbledore, raivoso como nunca viram, começava a falar.

- Vocês dois tem idéia do que poderiam ter causado, ao Remo, a está escola e a própria vida de vocês, se tivessem tido êxito em seus planos? Respondam meninos!

- Diretor, com licença, Tiago não teve a ver com isso, a idéia de atrair Snape para o túnel foi minha. Tiago não sabia, só quis ajudar quando eu contei – Falou Sirius, pela primeira vez, realmente envergonhado.

- Pois bem Sr. Black, acho que uma punição maior terá de ser aplicada à você. Mas isso não exime os outros que não deveriam estar visitando Remo nessas condições e, muito menos você, Snape, que estava coberto das piores intenções.

A cara indignada de Severo Snape estourou em palavras que ele parecia não estar conseguindo controlar.

- VOCÊ IRÁ DEIXAR ISSO ASSIM MESMO? NÃO FARÁ NADA? QUE TIPO DE DIRETOR VOCÊ É? ELES QUASE ME MATARAM, HUMILHARAM A MINHA IRMÃ, E AINDA POR CIMA UM LOBI...

- SEVERO! CHEGA! - Uma firme voz se sobressaiu a de Severo.

E para surpresa de todos, havia sido Samara.

- Você...? Você irá defender esses patifes? Você? - Severo havia se virado para a irmã, surpreso e raivoso.

Samara tinha consciência que estava sendo observada por todos, incluindo Dumbledore, que parecia estar esperando uma posição de sua parte. Mas Sam não estava disposta a brigar com o irmão para defender aqueles garotos. Mesmo que, no fundo, dessa vez, estivesse dando razão para eles.

- Não Sev, só entenda que não é bom pra ninguém isso, não queira se prejudicar por causa deles. Vamos deixar essa história de lado! E não queira se vingar na única pessoa que ficou do meu lado entre eles. O mal que você causaria em um inocente seria fatal! E de todos os amigos de Potter, ele é o único que realmente não merece isso.

Todos se calaram.

Se Samara tivesse olhando para trás teria visto um brilho de satisfação e, até mesmo orgulho, por parte do diretor Dumbledore. No entanto, a bruxa permaneceu de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para ninguém.

- Bom- Falou o Diretor finalmente- creio que Remo precisa de cuidados e descanso e, acho que não preciso pedir a ninguém, que essa história morra aqui, não é mesmo senhor Snape? - E olhou profunda e seriamente para Severo, que abaixou a cabeça e concordou, rangendo os dentes de raiva.

- Perfeito! - Continuou Dumbledore- então Pomfrey, por favor, se não ha mais nada a fazer pelos garotos peço que os libere para me acompanharem, onde eu, pessoalmente, darei uma punição para os quatro. Samara, pode voltar ao seu dormitório, logo será servido o café e eu não aconselho você a perder porque está especialmente delicioso hoje e, Remo, descanse meu filho, você teve um dia cheio.

Dizendo isso, Dumbledore saiu acompanhado de Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Severo. Logo atrás Samara ia andando de cabeça baixa, quando achou ter ouvido seu nome. Quando olhou para trás pode ver Remo tentando aparecer por detrás de Madame Pomfrey, que já começava a colocar em prática seus cuidados.

- Obrigada. – Disse o menino sem emitir som.

Samara sorriu e respondeu baixinho:

- Agora estamos quites.

E saiu da enfermaria fechando a porta em silencio, deixando Remo aos cuidados da enfermeira, pensativo e sorridente.


	10. Cap9 - Trégua?

**Cap.9 - Trégua?**

Samara estava parada de pé, em frente a porta da enfermaria. Um dos pés cutucando inquietamento o chão liso e uma mão segurando a maçaneta que, por vezes, fazia o movimento de querer abri-la.

A confusão envolvendo seu irmão e o grupinho de Potter havia acontecido há dois dias e ainda tinha consequências; seu irmão Severo e Régulos andavam estranhando o comportamento da garota. Haviam achado que ela tinha defendido muito Potter e seus amigos, o que Sam negava fervorosamente. Enquanto o grupo de Tiago também a olhava com desconfiança, como se a bruxinha estivesse armando alguma coisa. Também achavam que ela tinha sido muito legal com eles.

Porém, Samara não havia tido intenção de ser legal com ninguém, ou pelo menos não com aquele grupinho infeliz. Simplesmente, na sua mente, ela estava sendo justa com a pessoa que a havia apoiado num momento de dor.

E era esse alguém que ela estava curiosa para ver, mas não tinha ainda encontrado coragem.

De repente Sam teve uma ideia e resolveu de uma vez entrar na enfermaria.

A bruxa entrou devagar, espiando em volta, a enfermeira estava ao fundo mexendo em alguma poção e Lupin dormia tranquilo numa das macas. Sua aparência estava bem melhor.

- Com licença, Madame Pomfrey? - Falou Sam tentando colocar um pouco de arrogância na voz.

- Pois não querida? - Respondeu a enfermeira do outro lado da sala. O tom carinhoso em sua voz surpreendeu Sam e ela não pode deixar de notar que a mulher seguiu o olhar da bruxinha até o leito de Remo.

- Han, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Algo que comi. Será que a senhora tem alguma poção pra me dar?

- Mas algo tão simples querida? Tem certeza? - Falou a mulher com desconfiança.

- Sim, por favor. Prefiro não arriscar fazer nada por mim mesma. - Dizendo isso tentou sorrir para passar confiança, mas não pareceu convencer muito.

- Ok, vou lhe dar algo então, espere aí. - E falando isso se virou para buscar o pedido.

Sam se sentou mas quando ouviu uma voz suave do outro lado da enfermaria, tomou um susto que quase a fez levantar de novo.

- Olá.- A voz cansada mas satisfeita de Remo Lupin chegou ao seus ouvidos.

- Ah, olá. - Sam ficou subitamente sem graça e cruzou os pés nervosamente. - Então, está melhor?

- Sim, obrigada. Segundo Pomfrey estarei livre hoje.

- Ah, que bom. - Falou a menina sorrindo, sinceramente feliz.

Então Madame Pomfrey já estava de volta com um frasco de poção em suas mãos.

- Pronto querida, isso aqui deve bastar. Eu espero sinceramente que você não esteja mentindo para mim porque essa poção é forte. Se você tomar sem estar realmente passando mal ela lhe trará muitos desconfortos. - Falou, séria.

Sam pestanejou.

- Han, não faz mal. Pode me dar. Eu tomo depois. Estou atrasada para uma aula.- E dizendo isso fez menção de pegar a poção das mão da enfermeira.

- Ah não, eu mesmo tenho que aplicar para observar os sintomas. Pode abrir a boca. - Pomfrey falou já inclinando o frasco.

- NÃO! - Sam corou. Travou a boca na hora e impediu o procedimento.

- Eu sabia! - Pomfrey finalmente pareceu irritada- Vocês Sonserinos tem que parar de achar que se preocupar e gostar de alguem é sinal de fraqueza! Só porque ele é um Lobisomem..

- NÃO! Isso não me incomoda. Digo, ele é um Grifinório...e...- Sam corou mais ainda e pareceu não saber encontrar uma boa desculpa para dar.

- Sei. Prepare algo melhor da próxima vez! Agora vá lá ver seu amigo e pare de ser boba! - E dizendo isso, a enfermeira se afastou deixando os dois a sós.

Sam não quis corrigir Pomfrey dizendo que Remo não era seu amigo e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada para ir se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da maca onde estava o menino, que tinha um sorriso bem divertido no rosto.

- Você parece bem mais bonito mesmo, digo, melhor.- Sam corou loucamente e desejou de verdade sumir dali, até porque, tinha a impressão de que Remo não tinha roupa nenhuma por baixo do lençol.

- Obrigada- Respondeu o menino tentando não rir- mas duvido muito. A cada transformação aparece uma nova cicatriz. Essas no meu rosto são só as que dão pra ver. Tem muito mais. Geralmente não dá para perceber porque uso um feitiço que as camufla.

Tentando de todas as formas não imaginar as outras partes do corpo onde Remo devia ter mais cicatrizes, Sam já estava olhando para a porta querendo sair.

- Você pode ir se quiser- Disse Remo percebendo o incomodo da menina- Você não precisa se sentir culpada pelo que seu irmão fez. Sei que minha companhia não é das melhores pra você.

- Porque diz isso? Por você ser lobisomem? - Sam falou quase com raiva.

- Também. E por eu ser Grifinório, não é? E mestiço, amigo do Potter, que por sinal, é o pior inimigo do seu irmão. Todas as combinações que afastam um Sonserino, principalmente você.

Sam não soube o que responder então tentou mudar de assunto:

- Soube que não estava falando com eles, seus amigos. - Pensar que seu irmão pudesse descobrir que ela estava lá "confraternizando com o inimigo", não lhe agradava nada.

- Sim, é verdade- Remo fechou a cara- O que você falou era verdade. Não dá pra confiar neles. Sirius contou um segredo seu e o meu também. Provou que não é confiável.

Sam ficou um tempo quieta refletindo se realmente deveria dizer aquilo que estava em sua mente, até resolver falar:

- Tem certeza disso? - Disse, surpreendendo Lupin e a ela mesma.

- Sobre o que? Você está defendendo ele? - Remo quase riu.

- Não! Não. O que quero dizer é, nem acredito que vou dizer isso mas, Sirius está mal sabe? E o Potter se arriscou quando soube do que houve, inclusive salvou meu irmão. - Falou a bruxinha e se deu conta de que ainda não havia agradecido Potter por isso.

Em seguida continuou:

- E, apesar de tudo, eu vejo que vocês são como se fossem irmãos sabem? A forma como se defendem e tudo mais. Irmãos idiotas claro, mas mesmo assim...

Remo pareceu refletir por um instante e se calou.

O silêncio não durou muito quando Pomfrey finalmente voltou trazendo as roupas de Remo junto.

- Bom, acho que o senhor já está liberado Sr. Lupin. Suas roupas estão aqui. Pode se trocar.

Aquilo foi demais para Samara. Levantando-se de um salto ela disse que já estava de saída e só parou a porta quando ouviu Pomfrey se dirigindo a ela num tom quase irritado, mas que, no fundo, parecia estar se divertindo.

- Mas você não vai espera-lo?

- Ham... Ok. Espero aqui fora. - Respondeu Sam envergonhada já saindo da enfermaria sem olhar para trás.

Sam estava imaginando como ela faria agora. Andaria com Remo pelos corredores na frente de todos? Seu irmão a mataria sem dúvidas. No entanto, Remo a havia ajudado e além do mais, estava brigado com aqueles amigos idiotas.

E falando neles.

- Tinha certeza que encontraria você aqui. - A voz arrogante de Sirius pode ser ouvida. - Não falei Tiago? É ela que está colocando o Remo contra nós. Aposto que fica aqui toda hora enchendo o ouvido dele.

Sam mal conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ser acusada. Era muita cara-de-pau.

- Sirius, relaxa. - Potter respondeu de braços cruzados e encostado na parede, deixando Sirius frustrado. O menino andava considerando duas vezes quando Sirius falava alguma coisa, depois da última encrenca em que ele havia lhe metido. Afinal, arriscar a própria vida para salvar o "ranhoso" não era algo que havia deixado Tiago feliz.

- Pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com o Tiago, Sirius. Estou aqui hoje porque me senti mal e chegando aqui, descobri que Remo esta tendo alta e fiquei esperando. Mas não sei o que você quer dizer com '' colocando Remo contra nós''. Você mesmo fez isso até onde eu sei, se não está lembrado. Ele não aceitou suas desculpas é? Achei que fosse quase uma honra receber essa raridade. Acho que está perdendo o prestígio Black.

Sirius engoliu em seco a sua raiva.

Pela primeira vez Samara parou para reparar naquele grupo direito. Sirius e Tiago se destacavam com certeza com sua espontaneidade, inconsequência, inteligencia e, droga!, beleza. Isso fazia todos os outros ficarem eclipsados. Agora conhecendo Remo, sabia que ele era com certeza o único ajuizado do grupo. Uma pena que se deixava levar tanto pelos outros por causa da carência que tinha.

E por fim, havia Pedro. Era o mais quieto. Dificilmente falava em público. Tinha vergonha demais. No entanto, seus olhos não perdiam nada. Estavam sempre inquietos reparando em tudo e denunciando mais do que ele teria coragem de falar.

Sam chegou a ter pena dele por achar que era ofuscado demais pelos outros mas, parecia que ele realmente gostava de ficar nos bastidores. Sem se arriscar, protegido. Estranho para um Grifinório. Será que o Chapéu Seletor se enganava em seu julgamento as vezes?

De repente Remo saiu da enfermaria com Pomfrey atrás desejando melhoras e, ambos, pararam a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Algum problema? - Remo falou se dirigindo principalmente à Sirius.

- Não Remo, viemos acompanhar sua alta. Queremos fazer as pazes. - Falou Black sendo apoiado por Tiago e Pedro.

- Agradeço, mas a_ sua _ajuda eu dispenso Sirius. Não confio mais em você e, não sei se realmente um dia poderei voltar a confiar. - o Lobisomem falou e Sam não achou que ele conseguisse demonstrar tanta frieza na voz, quanto estava demonstrando agora.

No entanto, pelo pouco que a bruxinha o conhecia, dava para ver que ele estava sofrendo com a decisão.

- Olha Remo, deve ter algo que possamos fazer pra você voltar a confiar na gente.- Tiago tomou a frente de Sirius- O Black aqui foi um idiota mas já admitiu isso e você sabe como é raro isso acontecer.

Tiago e Pedro riram, Remo quase o acompanhou mas permaneceu sério.

- Tiago, não tenho ressentimentos de você mas, não sei quanto ao Sirius. Ele sabia a gravidade do que estava pra fazer.

- Cara, eu não pensei, só achei que seria divertido – Começou Sirius e parou para olhar Sam, que na hora fechou a cara.

Isso deu uma idéia à Remo.

- Olhe, não sei se trará minha confiança de volta mas, é um começo. Você faz qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Talv...Sim- falou Sirius depois que Tiago o chutou não tão delicadamente assim, mas seu rosto demostrava que ele não estava gostando nada da situação.

- Ótimo. Pois você vai pedir desculpas para Severo. Não posso exigir que seja em público porque ninguém sabe do acontecido, mas Samara será testemunha.

Sirius ficou branco. Pedir desculpas ao "seboso" não era o que ele planejava. Mesmo.

- Olha Remo...- Tentou argumentar o moreno.

- Não tem mas, Sirius. É o mínimo que você pode fazer e demonstraria um pouco de consideração.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com você? - Black estava indignado enquanto Sam e Tiago se olharam por um momento e riram juntos, desviando o rosto rapidamente um do outro.

- Tudo. Afinal eu quase matei ele por sua culpa.

Vendo que Remo estava firme em sua decisão Sirius não sabia mais o que argumentar. Por um momento pensou se realmente valia a pena tanto sacrifício por aquela amizade mas, no outro instante estava se amaldiçoando por pensar daquele jeito.

- Ok, é isso que você quer. Pra você ver que gostamos de você.

- E tem mais. - Remo completou e todos olharam para ele novamente- Você vai deixar Sam em paz.

Aquilo era demais para Sirius.

Por mais que Tiago entendesse a dor do amigo e também estivesse surpreso, não conseguiu segurar uma risada espontânea pelo nariz que foi abafada rapidamente. Samara estava perplexa.

- Você não quer que eu adote aquela gata nojenta do Filch, também não? - Sirius recuperou um pouco de sua ironia mas sem disfarçar o desgosto que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Sinta-se a vontade. Mas o que eu pedi não vou abrir mão. Acho que já exageramos de mais com os dois. Está na hora de pararmos.

Todos permaneciam em silêncio, olhando uns aos outros, esperando a decisão de Sirius. Madame Pomfrey que ainda estava parada observando a situação entrou na enfermaria com um sorriso de aprovação no rosto pela atitude de Lupin.

- Ok. - Respondeu o bruxo respirando fundo. - Se é mesmo, o que você quer. Tem certeza que não quer mesmo mudar de idéia?

Sirius não precisou de resposta.

Então, num gesto de boa vontade, Black ergueu a mão para Sam, que olhou bem nos olhos do garoto antes de finalmente aperta-la. Mas as soltaram bem rápido.

- Ótimo! Assim é muito melhor! Então, por favor, já que está tudo se encaminhando agora, vamos almoçar. Se não estou enganado já estão servindo não é Pedro? - Falou Remo alegremente. Tiago ainda segurava a risada.

- Sim, vamos- Respondeu Pedro, sem saber ainda se ria, ou não. Era pequeno demais e achava que era melhor não provocar Sirius.

Quando Sam parou para acompanhar todos, começando a pensar em como seria entrar no salão com toda a Sonserina olhando aquela cena, Sirius se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não se empolgue. É só uma trégua, entendeu, Mini-Snape?

Samara sabia que estava muito bom para ser verdade, mas já era um bom começo e, tinha que admitir, estava feliz com aquilo.

**N/A: **Pessoal, MUITO obrigada à todos que tem comentado até aqui. Vocês não sabem como isso me deixa feliz. Aqui aos 23 anos escrevendo fanfic e sabendo que além de me dar prazer ainda trás diverte vocês. Desculpe a demora para atualizar mas o emprego e a facul ainda tomando muito meu tempo mas, as férias vem aí e pretendo atualizar mais.

Por favor continuem acompanhando, claro, se gostarem, e comentem! Vocês fazem uma autora feliz! Rs. A fic não está nem perto da metade então muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Fiquem por perto porque a Sam vai longe ainda!

Obrigada e até!

**PS:** Agradecimento especial a minha amiga de todos os momento: Fernanda Ginny. Além de grande autora é uma grande amiga! Agradeço em meu nome e em nome da Sam que você ajudou a nascer e está vendo crescer. Bjs!


	11. Cap10 - A Mansão Black

**Cap. 10- Laços**

* * *

Samara havia acabado de ir para seu quarto ano. Suas férias haviam sido agradáveis na medida do possível. Sua mãe parecia cada vez mais distante do mundo embora tivesse arrumado um emprego trouxa que mantinha com muito esforço. Sam queria ajudar mas não havia como no pouco tempo que tinha fora de Hogwarts.

Severo, seu querido irmão estava mais afastado dela. Trocava muitas cartas com seus _colegas_ de Hogwarts, por que Sam se recusava a chamar aquelas pessoas de amigos, Malfoy, Mulciber e Avery. Estava fascinado pelas últimas edições do Profeta Diário e vivia recordando artigos que lhe chamavam a atenção. Sam havia parado para ler um deles uma vez, falava de uma morte misteriosa de um nascido trouxa que estava sendo relacionada com outras series de mortes de trouxas ou mestiços que estavam acontecendo. A menina não havia gostado.

Os irmãos Snape sempre haviam sido unidos. Era estranho para ela que agora Severo tivesse segredos.

Claro, a bruxa suspeitava que estivesse relacionado com os acontecimentos do último ano.

A trégua que Sirius havia prometido depois dos desagradáveis ocorridos, causados por este mesmo, tinha dado mais certo do que ambos esperavam. Parecia que Samava e Sirius haviam cansado de brigar e estavam interessados em manter a paz. O que surpreendeu à todos, principalmente Sam, que havia descoberto afinal, que a companhia daquele insuportável grupo do Potter, não era afinal, tão insuportável. Principalmente Remo.

Por isso mesmo Samara estranhou tanto o convite de Régulos Black durante as férias para visitá-lo em sua casa.

O bruxo havia insistido várias vezes durante o mês para que a amiga fosse lá e, devido a seu afastamento de Severo, Sam achou melhor ir. Estava sufocada naquela casa.

Assim, uma semana antes do fim das férias a bruxinha se arrumou da melhor forma que pôde para conhecer a tão famosa mansão da família Black. Será que Sirius estaria lá? Será que gostaria da presença dela?

- Sam! Que bom que veio!

Régulo a recebeu com um grande sorriso, porém muito mais contido do que era de costume. Logo atrás dele Sam pode ver os atentos olhos da que deveria ser a Senhora Black, estavam pregados nos dois jovens.

- Bom, você insistiu tanto não foi? E estava realmente com saudades. - Falou a bruxinha sorrindo.

A mansão Black era belíssima. Um grande hall na entrada que dava logo para a enorme sala de estar, toda acarpetada e decorada com tons escuros, em sua maioria verde. Mobília brilhante e ostensiva. Quadros dos membros importantes da família por toda à parte. O dinheiro gritava naquela casa. Era inteira decorada para mostrar o poder da família e intimidar os visitantes. Sam achou que funcionava bem.

- Muito prazer senhora Black. - Disse Sam estendendo a mão para cumprimentar a bruxa- Escuto só coisas boas da senhora. - Completou. Era uma mentira deslavada.

- Aposto que sim. Minha família não dá motivos para queixas. Sente-se srta Snape.

Samara não pode deixar de notar um tom desagradável ao pronunciar seu sobrenome. Seu filho parecia tenso.

- Então, meu filho tem me falado coisas boas da srta também. Disse que é uma aluna aplicada e gananciosa. Valores que eu prezo muito.

- Obrigada senhora Black- Disse a menina sem saber se realmente deveria agradecer.

- Conheço sua família. Muito mais a história dela do que a família em si.

Sam não gostou do rumo daquela conversa. Régulo se mexeu incomodado em seu banco.

- Sua família quase sempre teve uma história de muita tradição e respeito. É uma pena que nem todos os filhos tenham seguido essa linha.

A pequena Snape corou.

- Sua mãe, coitada, fez péssimas escolhas, mas, parece que se deu conta disso afinal, não é? Infelizmente é tarde para ela voltar ao mundo mágico. Não seria bem aceita na sociedade e ela sabe disso, no entanto, não culpo você, querida.

A menina se surpreendeu com a súbita alteração no tom de voz da mãe dos irmãos Black.

- Sei muito bem que nem toda carne puxa o sangue bom da família, alguns parecem que nasceram simplesmente para criar a desonra e discórdia.

Feliz pela oportunidade e mudar de assunto, Sam resolveu manifestar sua opinião:

- Sim, felizmente não é o caso da senhora, seus dois filhos devem ser motivo de muito orgulho.

Imediatamente a menina desejou não ter dito aquilo. Régulo se virou repentinamente para Sam e voltou um olhar assustado para a mãe que enrubesceu.

- Régulo é sem dúvidas motivo de orgulho para mim, no entanto não sei a que outro filho se refere, só tenho este.

- Mas...- Sam olhou sem entender e buscou apoio do amigo.

- Eu não lhe contei Samara, o Si...

- NÃO DIGA! – Gritou a senhora Black, repentinamente assustando os dois. – Meu outro filho está morto. Respeite isso por favor.

O coração de Samara parou de bater por um minuto.

- Desculpe, senhora Black, creio que não compreendi bem.

- Qual parte? - Falou a mulher, já com sinais de impaciência.

- Esperem - Régulo se meteu nesse momento- Mãe eu não expliquei a situação à ela. Sam, deixe eu lhe levar até meu quarto e lá conto tudo. Mãe, com licença.

Assim os dois seguiram para o quarto de Régulo aos olhares repreensivos da Senhora Black. Sam não olhava mais a decoração. As palavras da senhora Black martelavam na sua cabeça.

- Pronto- Falou Rég assim que chegou ao quarto e encostou a porta- Agora podemos conversar melhor. Desculpe por aquilo lá embaixo.

- O que houve com Sirius? - Falou a bruxa sem esperar o amigo se acomodar.

- Meu querido irmão fugiu de casa. Saiu batendo a porta dizendo que iria morar com a família que ele deveria ter nascido. - Falou Régulo sem entusiasmo.

Foi como tirar um peso das costas de Samara.

- Nossa, mas que susto sua mãe me deu. Achei que ele tivesse realmente morrido. - Falou a bruxa com a mão no peito, finalmente se sentando na poltrona indicada por Régulo.

- Eu não teria me preocupado. Seria melhor se ele morresse.

- Régulo! Não fale assim. Ruim ou não ele é seu irmão! Tudo bem eu desejar isso mas, você não.

- Não faça essa cara. Você sabe que nós não nos damos bem. Sei que ele também desejaria o mesmo pra mim.

Samara poderia jurar que ouviu um tom de tristeza na voz do amigo quando ele terminou a frase.

- Eu duvido. Sirius não é mau. Só é egoísta e idiota. - Concluiu a bruxa quase sorrindo ao final.

- Sirius sempre fez tudo que pôde para provocar e trazer desgosto à essa família. Quando ele voltou do primeiro ano chegou gritando em casa " Viva a Grifinória".

Sam não conseguiu segurar uma risada. Era mesmo a cara de Sirius.

- Olhe, embora essa sua súbita simpatia com aqueles garotos insuportáveis tenha chamado a atenção de toda a Sonserina no geral, eu não estava pensando em falar deles. - Régulo falou sem sorrir.

- Não sou amiga deles. Aconteceu uma coisa. Não dá pra explicar. Desculpe. Mas nós dois continuamos amigos, por isso vim aqui. Não quero perder sua amizade. Andamos nos afastando nos últimos tempos. Até Severo está estranho comigo. - Falou Samara, a tristeza clara na sua voz.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa na Sonserina que eu ainda não descobri, mas irei. - Falou o menino. - Os alunos mais velhos andam misteriosos.

Sam se sentia muito feliz por finalmente poder falar daquele assunto e conseguir debater sobre o comportamento misterioso de alguns meninos.

Assim, o dia se passou rápido com os dois amigos conversando como há muito tempo não faziam.

Então, antes de anoitecer a senhora Black apareceu ao quarto para lembrar que já era tarde e a visita já deveria estar querendo ir embora. Sam, entendendo que estava sendo gentilmente expulsa, pegou suas coisas e se despediu de todos. O dia havia sido muito melhor do que ela esperava.

Passado a semana, mais uma vez os irmãos Snape arrumaram seus malões para voltar à Hogwarts. O clima entre eles no entanto, estava bem diferente.

- Escute,- Começou Severo para a irmã assim que os dois avistaram o Expresso de Hogwarts. - Tenho uns assuntos para tratar com o pessoal. Fique numa cabine que logo eu encontro você, Ok?

- O que você está aprontando Severo? O que está escondendo de mim? Desde quando temos segredos? - Falou Samara magoada.

- Segredos eu não sei, mas da sua lealdade eu comecei a desconfiar quando você resolveu ficar mais com aqueles idiotas amigos do Potter que com seus amigos da Sonserina.

Samara não teve oportunidade de se defender. Severo foi mais rápido que ela e se afastou logo indo em direção aos amigos.

- Sam?- Uma voz distante havia chamado despertando a bruxa de seu transe.

Olhando em volta Samara procurou Régulo, mas quem ela viu acenando alegremente para ela foi Remo Lupin.

O estômago da menina deu um aperto estranho.

- Olá Remo, como está? A lua cheia foi há poucos dias. - Falou a menina com um tom de preocupação.

- Oh, e você lembrou? - Disse o lobisomem sorrindo divertidamente para a amiga.

- Claro que sim. - Respondeu Sam, também sorrindo.- Depois de tudo que aconteceu é difícil esquecer. Nunca mais verei a lua cheia da mesma forma.

- Ah, e nem nós, garantimos à você! - Uma voz alegre veio de trás de Samara. Imediatamente ela reconheceu Tiago Potter.

- Com certeza, principalmente se o que estamos planejando der certo! - A voz de Sirius pode ser ouvida também.

- E o que vocês estão planejando? - Perguntou a bruxa curiosa.

Sam observou o tom de reprovação no rosto de Remo.

- Ah, mas é claro que você não ficará sabendo não é? Não é merecedora de tal. É uma Sonserina!

Samara pensou em responder a provocação de Sirius mas um fato que ela considerou mais importante lhe veio a cabeça primeiro.

- Você fugiu de casa? - Sam não conseguiu segurar o sorriso do rosto. Ela não iria admitir nunca, mas havia admirado Sirius enormemente por esse feito.

O Black sorriu orgulhoso de seu próprio feito e pareceu muito surpreso por Samara saber.

- Pois é, não aguentei mais aquela casa maldita. Mas como ficou sabendo?

- Eu fui visitar seu irmão nas férias. Sua mãe me fez pensar que você havia morrido.

Samara achou por um instante que Remo havia se mexido estranhamente ao seu lado, mas quando se voltou à ele, seu rosto estava impassível.

- Bom, não duvido que essa fosse mesmo a vontade de todos. - Disse Sirius sério, de repente.

- Vamos entrando no trem? Terminamos de conversar no caminho. - Falou Tiago parecendo querer mudar de assunto.

- Han, ok, vão indo eu...

- Porque, você não vai? – Perguntou Tiago se virando para ela.

Então foi quando a menina pesou todos os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos. Sentar com eles seria uma declaração direta contra toda a Sonserina, e seu irmão.

De repente pensar em Severo lhe deu raiva. Não era justo o tratamento que estava recebendo dele nos últimos tempos. Além disso, antigamente ele também costumava sentar com uma cera aluna ruiva da Grifinória. Outros tempos. Outro Severo.

- Sim, eu vou sim – Decidiu a menina surpreendendo Sirius e Remo.

- Olha só, - Começou Black- tem alguém aqui que está começando a fazer escolher certas.

Sam esperava que sim.

Toda a viagem foi tranquila. Pedro logo se juntou ao grupo e apesar do estranhamento de ver Sam por ali, não demorou a ficar a vontade para conversar, embora, ele não fosse muito de falar.

Samara olhava divertida para a cena. Todos já trajados com seus uniformes. Uma cor prata e verde da Sonserina se destacava das dourado e vermelhas da Grifinória. Remo sorriu para Sam percebendo seus pensamentos.

Então um outro brilho dourado chamou a atenção da bruxa.

- Por que esse pomo idiota na sua mão, Tiago?

- Ahh, você não ficou sabendo? Esse ano abrem vagas para apanhador no time de quadribol da Grifinória e, com certeza eu serei o escolhido. Fiz os testes ano passado e fui disparado melhor que todos os outros candidatos. - Falou Potter dando uma piscadinha para Sam, a arrogância embutida em cada tom de sua voz.

- Com certeza! - Concordou Pedro- Vi os testes. Tiago é o melhor.

- Viram? - Sorriu Tiago cheio de satisfação.

- A opinião de Pedro não conta, todo mundo sabe que ele aprova qualquer coisa que venha de vocês, por mais idiota que seja. Eu particularmente rezo pra que você não consiga, ficará mais insuportável do que já é.

Tiago e Pedro fecharam a cara. Sirius e Remo seguraram suas risadas.

De repente a porta da cabine se abriu e a cor vermelha invadiu de vez a cabine.

Lilian Evans havia acabado de entrar.

- Sam! Achei que fosse encontrar você aqui. Quis fazer isso antes que outros fizessem. Ah, olá pra vocês. - Acrescentou a ruiva sem muita importância para o resto da cabine.

- Quem está me procurando? Severo? - Perguntou Samara.

- Entre outros. Eles não querem deixar você em paz.

- Lily, porque não se junta a nós? - Convidou Tiago, o mais cordialmente que pôde.

- Obrigada, prefiro me manter afastada, só vim avisar a Sam, estou indo. - Falou Lily já se virando para sair.

- Espere! Vou com você! - Disse Sam se levantando.

- Ei! - Remo se levantou também e segurou a mão de Sam. Parecia que ela havia levado um choque. - Você não tem que ir se não quiser. Eles não mandam em você!

- Remo, você não tem idéia do que eles podem fazer por causa disso. Eu não quero mais brigas entre nós este ano, tudo está tão bem.

- Então você vai fugir igual uma covarde? - Falou Sirius sério.

- Igual você fez? Quem é você pra me falar em fugir? - Rebateu Samara sem conseguir se conter.

- Eu fugi pra ficar com as pessoas que me aceitam como sou! - Respondeu Sirius se levantando também, alterado. - Não me compare a você! Vá então! Se quer mesmo ficar com eles. Só não venha depois dando uma de nossa amiga.

Aquilo doeu em Sam.

- Por favor, não me peçam pra escolher entre vocês e meu irmã sempre foi meu único amigo e é praticamente toda a família que eu tenho. Sempre fomos só nós dois. Ele é quem mais importa pra mim nessa história. Desculpe. - Falou Samara se virando e finalmente soltando a mão de Remo, logo seguida por Lily que olhava tristemente para tudo.

- Ótimo, vá então. - Disse Sirius com desprezo.

E Samara foi. O calor da mão de Remo e a voz de Sirius ainda guardados em si.

Sam só implorava para que Severo fizesse sua escolha valer a pena. Doía muito.


	12. Cap11 - Escolhas

**Cap.11- Escolhas**

* * *

Parecia que a temporada de chuvas havia chegado em Hogwarts e todas a nuvens estavam na cabeça de Samara.

Desde o dia no trem ela e os meninos da Grifinória não haviam trocado mais que poucas palavras e ofensas (geralmente dirigidas a Sirius), e isso fazia seis meses.

Se ao menos o relacionamento de Sam e seu irmão tivesse melhorado. Severo continuava com seus mistérios. Nem mesmo com Lily ele falava mais. Estava sempre invejando Potter e sua nova vaga de apanhador da Grifinória.

Porém, agora o jovem bruxo tinha uma desculpa perfeita para evitar à todos. Os tão temidos NOMS (Níveis Ordinários de Magia) haviam chego para os alunos do 5º ano.

Embora todos estivessem estudando com afinco, alguns alunos exageravam na dedicação aos livros a ponto de, por vezes, nem mesmo olhar a volta enquanto andavam. Severo Snape era um deles.

Do grupo de Potter, sem dúvida Remo Lupin era o mais calmo entre os seus amigos. No entanto, o fato de Samara ter sido privada das próprias preferências para não desapontar o irmão o havia desagradado muito. Andava bem mais carrancudo e seu desprezo com os Sonserinos havia aumentando consideravelmente. Até mesmo seus amigos, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro haviam reparado. E, a verdade, embora nunca admitissem, também haviam ficado mais rancorosos com relação a casa rival.

E definitivamente, eles não eram do tipo que deixavam passar uma oportunidade de vingança. Principalmente contra o "Ranhoso".

Assim, num certo dia raro de Sol, Severo Snape andava distraidamente pelo terreno de Hogwarts, relendo suas anotações de História da Magia, enquanto na verdade seus pensamentos estavam um pouco mais longe. Nas páginas dos jornais e nas conversas que andava tendo com seus colegas de quarto.

Quando de repente, Snape havia sido avistado.

Foi rápido demais para ele.

Severo Snape havia acabado de ser desarmado e paralisado. A risada de Tiago e Sirius ecoava por todos os lados. Pedro também estava lá, mas se contentava em apenas olhar admirado. Remo no entanto havia ficado absorto em seu livro, mas quem o conhecia de verdade sabia que o recém eleito Monitor da Grifinória, jamais aprovaria aquela situação se não fosse sua recente rixa com os sonserinos.

Então uma doce, mas firme voz veio ao socorro de Severo.

- DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ! - Lilian Evans pode ser ouvida por quase todo o jardim.

- Tudo bem, Evans?- Numa falha tentativa de parecer agradável.

- Deixem ele em paz! O que foi que ele lhe fez?

Já que ninguém do grupo tinha, naquele momento, uma grande justificativa para dizer, coube ao Tiago responder com uma piada. Lílian não achou graça.

Severo não estava suportando aquela situação. Enquanto sua raiva ia aumentando, o efeito da azaração ia passando e ele andava de volta para sua varinha, até ser tarde para Tiago se defender. Porém, quem saiu perdendo foi Snape.

Em dois segundos, Severo estava de pernas para o ar. Suas cuecas velhas aparecendo para todos.

- Ponha ele no chão. - Tentou Lilian mais uma vez, ajudar o ainda, amigo.

Infelizmente, nada mais deu certo. A brincadeira de Tiago e Sirius não acabava e Severo ia ficando cada vez mais furioso. Passar por aquela humilhação pública e ainda ser defendida por uma menina, Grifinória, sangue-ruim, faria todos os seus planos irem por água abaixo. Se todos vissem e soubessem que ele era amigo dela suas chances de futuro estariam acabadas, e também, sua chance de fazer Lilian não vê-lo mais como um idiota. De talvez, olhar para ele da mesma forma que ela olhava para Potter.

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda como ela- De repente, Severo se ouviu dizendo aquilo, e sabia no mesmo instante, que se arrependeria disso.

O restante da conversa não fez mais muito sentindo para Snape. Só os lindos e magoados olhos de Lilian focados nele, ficaram cravados em sua mente. E quando ela se virou e o deixou sozinho, Snape sentiu que tudo deixava de fazer sentido.

E como castigo, de repente Severo que já havia voltado ao chão graças à ajuda de Lílian, fora içado mais uma vez, agora, com a ameaça de ser despido. O garoto não sabia mais como aguentar.

Então de repente, um feitiço passou por trás de Tiago e acertou em cheio Severo, que logo começou uma queda veloz que, em seus últimos instantes, desacelerou e o fez cair flutuando com suavidade na grama, evitando a queda dolorida. Dessa vez, era Samara, e ela apontava sua varinha direto para a cabeça de Potter.

- Tiago, eu não quero machucar você, então só direi uma vez: Deixe meu irmão em paz.

- E eu não quero machucar você Sam, solte a varinha. - A voz de Sirius pode ser ouvida por trás de Samara.

- Agora já chega! - Falou Remo, finalmente se levantando do lugar em que estava- Isso já foi longe demais.

- E só agora você percebe isso Remo? – Falou Samara exasperada- Acho que Dumbledore lhe escolheu como monitor só para poder controlar melhor seus amigos e nem assim você consegue? Achei que era muito grato a Dumbledore por tudo.

A garota abaixou a voz em suas últimas palavras, mas seu tom continuava firme e sua varinha ainda em punho, em direção à cabeça de Tiago.

Lupin se calou. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele pareceu um pouco desorientado.

- Remo, não deixe ela falar assim com você. Se ela prefere ficar ao lado do Ranhoso ela passa a não ser ninguém pra nós, assim como ele. - Falou Pedro estrategicamente escondido atrás de Sirius. O tom de desprezo nítido na voz.

Enquanto a discussão acontecia, Severo furtivamente, tentava outra vez, resgatar sua varinha caída na grama. Samara viu.

_- Accio! -_E a varinha de seu irmão foi parar com ela. Severo ficou lívido de raiva.

- Faço isso para seu bem irmão. Chega de brigas. - E falando isso, finalmente Samara abaixou sua varinha.

Tiago pareceu conter um movimento automático de dar o troco na pequena sonserina, enquanto Sirius continuava com a sua varinha apontada para Samara, analisando cuidadosamente os passos dela. Pedro continuava escondido atrás do amigo espiando e Remo parecia não ter coragem de encarar a menina. Olhava fixo para algum lugar atrás dela.

- Bom, se vocês finalmente terminaram eu vou acompanhar meu irmão pra longe daqui. - Falou Sam já indo em direção à Severo. Que ainda a olhava incrédulo. Aparentemente sem conseguir pensar em nada para dizer.

- Vá com ele então! E não esqueça, já que você faz tanta questão de cuidar do seu irmão assim, lave as cuecas dele da próxima vez. - Zombou Sirius.

Samara parou no meio do trajeto e voltou acelerada. O rosto vermelho e lívido de raiva. Esqueceu por um minuto que era bruxa e portava varinha e só pensou em como poderia faze-lo sentir dor.

Sirius pego de surpresa e vendo que a menina não se armou de magia também não empunhou sua varinha para se defender e antes que se desse conta, uma seqüência de socos e pontapés começou a ser desferida em cima dele que, embora surpreso e definitivamente sentindo, não reagiu.

- Escute Samara, eu não quero machucar você! Vá com seu irmãozinho Ranhoso e deixe a gente.

- EU!? Eu deixar vocês em paz? VOCÊS que insistem em provocar a mim e ao meu irmão! E você! - Falou Sam finalmente parando de socar Sirius e se dirigindo a Remo. - Você não concorda com eles e no entanto não faz NADA pra ajudar! Você é pior! Pior que todos eles!

E sem que Samara pudesse se controlar e antes que as lágrimas de raiva que queriam sair finalmente escapassem, um forte tapa atingiu Remo bem no rosto. Este olhou surpreso e magoado para ela. Tiago que estava mais próximo da bruxa se adiantou para segurar sua mão. Não que há essa altura precisasse.

A menina pareceu querer falar alguma coisa mas as palavras não vieram. Então ela se virou para finalmente acompanhar o irmão. Porém ele não estava mais lá. Samara não se importou. Continuou caminhando decidida para longe de todos.

- Sam?

O impulso fez com que a garota puxasse sua varinha de novo, mas ao se virar deparou-se com Lilian na sua frente. Um fraco sorriso em seu rosto triste.

- Lily, sinto muito pelo que meu irmão lhe falou. Eu soube. Tenho certeza que ele...

- Sam, você é uma boa menina. Sei que é melhor que seu irmão mas, há muito tempo ele não é mais o mesmo que eu conheci, ou, finalmente mostrou quem realmente sempre foi. Não existe mais solução pra isso. Não consigo mais ser amiga dele. A forma com que ele trata todos os mestiços é tão...

- Mas você é diferente! - Interrompeu Sam com certo desespero na voz.- Ele gosta muito de você Lily, se você deixá-lo explicar. Sei que ele pedirá desculpas.

- Não há mais desculpas possíveis. Se ele vier falar comigo eu não ouvirei.

- Então você vai trocá-lo pelo Potter? - Falou Samara com raiva.

Lilian parou um minuto e olhou Sam atentamente. Então respondeu:

- Sam, não se deixe envenenar por seu irmão. Sei que você o ama mais que tudo mas, você sabe, no fundo, que as coisas não são assim como ele fala. Você mesmo já confirmou isso. Os meninos podem ser idiotas e inconseqüentes mas, não são maus. Já seu irmão...

- Severo não é mau! Ele só sofreu muito nessa vida! - Samara agora estava quase chorando.

- E acaso você não? Sam, não tente ficar justificando seu irmão em tudo. A vida é feita de escolhas. Ele está escolhendo o pior caminho. Acho que você deveria conversar com ele. Tem coisas que você não sabe.

Sam se calou. O Sol já estava se pondo e alguns alunos já iam para suas salas comunais. Lilian olhou uma última vez para Samara e então se virou para sair também.

A pequena Snape não quis mais ouvir nem pensar em nada. Se dirigiu ao primeiro lugar em que pensou que pudesse conseguir um pouco de paz.

Severo a estava obrigando a fazer uma escolha que não queria.

Longe dali. Algumas horas mais tarde, Severo procurava Lilian para pedir desculpas. O arrependimento lhe consumindo a alma.

Lilian apareceu mas não queria mais ouvir o que o bruxo tinha a dizer. Estava cansada das desculpas. Estava decepcionada. Sempre gostara do amigo e até, um dia, talvez houvesse pensado gostar de outra forma mas hoje, hoje isso não era mais possível. Ela sabia no que ele estava se envolvendo. Todos falavam. Ele queria ser um dos seguidores daquele bruxo que estava aparecendo agora. Queria poder. Pelo preço que fosse.

- Mas você é diferente Lilian!

- Porque Severo? Porque eu sou diferente?

Severo não conseguiu dar a resposta. Como podia dizer? Quem era ele? Ela era perfeita enquanto ele...

No entanto Lilian sabia, ou pelo menos desconfiava dos sentimentos de seu ex amigo, porém, se ele não era capaz de admitir nem mesmo uma amizade em público por ter vergonha, então ela não iria ficar para ouvir aquilo.

Era o fim.

Severo voltou para seu salão comunal. Seu coração parecia não bater mais. Queria dormir e esquecer tudo que havia acontecido.

Porém.

- Estava te esperando irmão. - A voz de Samara veio das sombras.

- Olhe não quero falar agora. Devolva minha varinha e vá dormir.

Samara jogou a varinha de Severo aos seus pés sem qualquer trato.

- Como você joga uma varinha assim? Está louca?

- Como você joga sua vida, fora assim? - Rebateu Sam. Severo a olhou sem entender.

- Andei conversando com algumas pessoas e depois falei com seus amiguinhos- Continuou a bruxa- joguei uma isca. Disse que queria participar do que vocês estavam fazendo, que as notícias desse novo bruxo das trevas que estava aparecendo haviam chamado bastante minha atenção. Aí eles me contaram tudo. - Samara que sorria com escárnio até então, teve sua expressão transformada de repente. Ficou sombria. - Como você pode?

- Olhe aqui,- Falou Severo chegando bem perto da irmã e diminuindo seu tom de voz até ele parecer um sussurro venenoso. - Você não devia ficar se metendo onde não é chamada.

- Como você pode Severo? Esse homem irá matar pessoas. Trouxas, mestiços, mestiços como a Lilian! Você está disposto a fazer isso?

Severo se calou. Não sabia o que responder.

- Não é a toa que ela não aguentou mais. Ela me disse. Você mudou Severo.

- Lilian disse isso? - Uma dor começou a crescer em Severo, no entanto, virou raiva.- Você quer saber? Você que estava certa irmãzinha. Não vale a pena se misturar com essa gente.

Samara empalideceu.

- Severo eu... você me fez ver que não era assim. Lilian é diferente. Você sabe.

- Achei que fosse. - Continuou o irmão com dor na voz.- Mas ela é igual aos outros. Nós devíamos voltar a ser como antes. Só nós dois. Você sempre fica do meu lado irmã. Você é minha amiga de verdade.

- Sev eu não vou conseguir apoiar você dessa vez. Se você decidir levar essa idéia pra frente... matar pessoas Severo. É isso que ele quer. Ele mata pessoas como se elas fossem animais.

- Você matou nosso pai quando era mais jovem. Não foi ruim.

Se ainda havia alguma cor no rosto de Sam, ela se foi completamente.

- Severo, você sabe que foi sem querer!

- É, mas você ficou feliz também. Ele era da mesma raça imunda que os outros.

Sam entrou em choque. Não podia ser seu irmão ali na sua frente.

- Irmão, você está me obrigando a fazer uma escolha que eu não quero. Por favor. Severo nós somos mestiços também!

- Cale a boca! Ninguém tem que ficar lembrando disso. Nós já sofremos o bastante com todas as informações sobre nossas vidas que eles tem.

- Eu não quero mais ficar aqui! Não quero mais ouvir você! Não reconheço você!

- Sam, entenda...

Severo tentou tocar o braço da irmã carinhosamente, tentando de alguma forma fazê-la entender, o que, nem ele sabia se entendia.

- Não, não quero mais. Se afaste de mim. Não quero mais ver você hoje.

E dizendo isso Samara saiu da sala comunal. Seus pés a guiavam apressados por algum lugar que ela não sabia onde, mas sabia que não podia mais ficar onde estava.

De repente, sem que houvesse percebido Sam se encontrava em frente ao corredor de entrada para o salão comunal da Grifinória. E lá, ficou. Sem saber a senha para entrar mas desejando desesperadamente falar com alguém.

Então, como um sinal, apareceu alguém. Alguém que com certeza ela iria querer conversar. Alguém que ela havia dado um tapa pela manhã.

- Remo. - Foi só o que a pequena bruxa conseguiu dizer antes de cair no choro.


	13. Cap12 - Caminhos

**Cap.12- Caminhos**

* * *

Remo Lupin quis ficar só. A briga pela manhã com Samara havia mexido demais com ele. Ela estava certa e ele sabia. Era compassivo demais com seus amigos. Um dia ia acabar induzindo-os a fazer alguma coisa séria. Embora achasse que os amigos já haviam feito coisas sérias demais.

O tapa da menina ainda doía em seu rosto e em sua moral.

Por isso mesmo, o lobisomem nunca achou que a fosse encontrar sentada no corredor de acesso ao seu salão comunal, abraçando as pernas o semblante mais infeliz do mundo.

- Remo. - Ela chamou começando a chorar logo após.

- Sam! Que houve com você? Eles fizeram algo? - Disse Remo já indo ao encontro da bruxinha.

- É Severo ele...- Sam travou. Não podia falar. Era grave demais. Se as pessoas erradas ficassem sabendo ele estaria encrencado.

Estava sendo tão compassível com o irmão quanto acusava Remo de ser com os amigos.

- Ele o que Sam? Ele brigou com você? - Falou o lobisomem preocupado.

- É, foi isso. Ele ficou furioso porque achou que eu estava defendendo vocês e brigou comigo. Então eu cansei de falar com ele e vim porque não consigo mais dar razão à ele sempre. - Mentiu Sam. – Eu...eu acho que quero a trégua com vocês de novo.

- Tem certeza que quer só uma trégua?

- Como assim?

- Bem, eles não vão admitir nunca mas, eles gostam de você e até acham você parcialmente confiável. Por incrível que pareça. - Sorriu Remo.

- Só eles acham?- Perguntou a bruxa olhando Remo nos olhos com um começo de sorriso.

- Bom, eu acho você mais do que legal e mais que parcialmente confiável. - Respondeu o amigo entendendo a pergunta de Sam. - Você quer entrar?

- Mas, eu posso?

- Sim, quer dizer, se ninguém te ver. Eu entro primeiro pra ver quem está na sala e depois você vem. Só para evitar os chatos.- Falou Remo já se pondo de pé.

- Não Remo, obrigada mas é melhor não. Ainda mais você, um monitor. Se falam que você está levando pessoas de outras casas para dentro do salão irá se encrencar.

- Olhe, você não está com cara de quem quer voltar pro seu salão comunal então, vem comigo. - Disse o bruxo estendendo a mão para Sam, que após olhar por um momento a aceitou.

Remo entrou primeiro. O salão já estava praticamente vazio. Os NOMS estavam se encarregando de fazer todos irem deitar mais cedo.

- Vem- Puxou Remo.

Samara ficou impressionada com o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ela já sabia que era numa torre mas não conhecia nem imaginava o resto.

Tudo era muito iluminado e com cores vibrantes. O vermelho estava presente em quase todos os lugares mas sem cansar os olhos. Definitivamente, Sam achou o lugar bem mais agradável que o seu salão. Havia calor ali, e não somente na temperatura.

- Onde vamos? - Perguntou a bruxa.

- Vou levar você pro nosso quarto, lá ninguém vai incomodar. No nosso ano são somente nós quatro de meninos da Grifinória.

- Remo, mas, eu ficar no quarto de vocês não vai...?

- Relaxa! Ninguém vai falar nada. Entra, estão todos vestidos.

Os três garotos restantes, ao ouvirem a última frase de Remo já se prepararam para a visita de uma menina, só não esperavam que fosse Samara.

- Mas o que ela faz aqui? - Perguntou Pedro espantado.

- Ela teve uns problemas, me encontrou no caminho, conversamos e eu decidi trazê-la pra cá.

- E que problemas ela teve? - Questionou Sirius, olhando desconfiado.

- Ela brigou com o irmão dela por nossa causa.- Falou Remo à frente de Sam, que tinha aberto a boca para dar uma resposta diferente.

A reação à fala de Remo em todos foi evidente. De certa maneira todos ficaram envaidecidos e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo responsáveis pela menina. Embora tenha passado pela cabeça de Sirius dizer que aquilo não era problema deles.

- Bom mas, ela vai dormir aqui? - Mais uma vez, Pedro, timidamente perguntou, já que nenhum dos amigos havia demonstrado desagrado com a notícia.

- Bom, - Começou Remo- Não diria dormir mas, ela poderia ficar aqui um pouco.

Todos os amigos se olharam e mediram Samara como que, questionando, se ela merecia ou não ficar ali.

Aparentemente todos concordaram já que ninguém se manifestou contra.

- Ótimo! - Falou Remo alegremente.- Sente-se aqui na minha cama Sam. Fique a vontade.

A vontade não era bem como Samara estava se sentindo. A menina achou que devia estar interrompendo alguma conversa porque todos estavam sentados se olhando sem saber o que falar.

- Olhe, eu vou embora. Não quero incomodar ninguém- Disse a bruxa já se levantando.

- Não Sam! Pessoal, dá pra vocês serem mais simpáticos? Foi por nossa causa que ela brigou com o irmão.

- Bom, então ela tem que nos agradecer, aquele irmão dela não é boa companhia pra ninguém. Todos sabem o tipo de coisa em que ele está metido.

Todos olharam de Sirius, que havia sido o dono da frase, para Sam. Todos esperando uma nova briga. Porém, embora tenha fechado a cara, Sam não respondeu nada e seus olhos começaram a brilhar de lágrimas.

Isso assustou Sirius mais que qualquer coisa que a menina pudesse ter feito ou falado.

- Ok. Nosso dia já foi estragado por causa do Sebo... do Snape, vamos deixar isso pra lá agora. - Finalizou Tiago.

Remo olhou grato para ele e se virou para dar um sorriso amigo à Samara, porém os olhos da menina estavam presos a outra coisa.

- Que foi? - Perguntou Tiago seguindo o olhar da garota e entendendo o que era.

Antes que ele pudesse se levantar para apanhar o livro que Sam estava olhando a menina já estava com as mãos nele.

- É sobre animagia? Nunca vi esse livro na biblioteca e eu já pesquisei o assunto.- Falava a menina folheando o livro atentamente.

- Não é nada de mais. - Disse Tiago já com a mão estendida numa tentativa de recuperar o livro.

- É da seção reservada? - Perguntou Sam sem deixar Tiago alcançar - Como conseguiram? AH, mas é claro, vocês tem uma capa da invisibilidade. Severo me contou do dia em que seguiu vocês no Salgueiro Lutador.

- É, já vi que é um mal de família ser intrometido. - Falou Sirius finalmente se levantando e tentando puxar o livro da mão de Samara.

- Deixe eu ver! O que vocês acham que eu vou pensar, que vocês querem se transformar em animagos clandestinos? - Falou Sam olhando atentamente a expressão de cada um. Sirius e Tiago se mantiveram sérios mas Pedro não conseguiu disfarçar o nervoso.

Samara ficou em choque.

- Não acredito.- Exclamou a garota espantada. Nem se importando com o fato de Sirius ter conseguido finalmente tirar o livro das suas mãos. - Vocês são loucos mesmo. Pra que fazer isso? Vocês vão arriscar a vida de vocês! Já li sobre casos de pessoas que tentaram se transformar clandestinamente, deu muito errado.

- Nós somos mais espertos que essas pessoas- Falou Pedro sendo imediatamente repreendido com o olhar por todos os outros amigos.

- Então vão fazer mesmo. Se é que já não estão fazendo... é isso que você se referiu na estação no começo do ano Sirius?- Perguntou a menina perspicaz.

- Olhe Sam, - Começou Remo pensando em algo para desfazer aquilo.- Não é nada disso, eles só..

- É por você não é? - Falou Sam surpresa com a própria rapidez para ligar os pontos.- Você já se transforma em animal, agora eles podem ir com você! É isso não é?

Todos olhavam tão surpresos para Sam que não conseguiam pensar em algo para responder. Sirius pensou seriamente no feitiço _obliviate,_para apagar-lhe a memória mas descartou.

Se havia um grupo de jovens que valorizavam inteligência, esse grupo era aquele. Ninguém teve coragem de desmentir, por mais que tenham ficado apreensivos sobre uma Sonserina ficar sabendo de seus planos. No entanto, Samara também não era uma Sonserina comum.

- Eu quero entrar. - Falou a menina de repente, surpreendendo mais ainda a todos.

- O que? Fora de chance! - Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo todos os garotos.

- Porque? Sou tão capaz quanto vocês! Quero ajudar também! Ou não confiam em mim?

Depois de um momento de silêncio Remo se manifestou.

- Olhe Sam, não é questão de confiança mas, é perigoso! Não sou de acordo nem que eles façam!

- É, não é de acordo mas cedeu, não é? Porque não ceder comigo? Não acha que eu sou capaz?

- Sam... não...olhe...

- Não tem argumentos! E, o que pude folhear no livro, vocês precisam de ingredientes difíceis de encontrar por ai e, eu sei que consigo ter acesso. Sou da Sonserina, conheço meios.

- Por você ser da Sonserina que não sabemos bem se você merece essa confiança. - Falou Sirius com seu ar arrogante.

- Oras, depois de tudo que passei por vocês?

- Por tudo que você passou é que não fazemos você esquecer tudo que ouviu aqui. - Interrompeu Sirius mas continuou com um rosto quase maroto.- Mas, como você já se provou meio digna de confiança...

- Como é?

- … Nós, - Continuou Sirius como se não tivesse sido interrompido- concordamos em deixar você participar, com uma condição.

Todos olharam com desconfiança.

- Você terá que _jurar._ - Concluiu Sirius frisando bem as palavras.

- Jurar? De que forma? - Falou a menina já entendendo.

- Voto perpétuo. Você topa?

- Você sabe conjurar? - Perguntou a menina admirada.

- Mas é claro que sim!

- Sirius...- Quis interromper Remo mas ninguém deixou ele falar.

- Eu topo. - Falou Sam já estendendo a mão.

Todos olhavam apreensivos. Sirius tinha um sorriso imenso de satisfação. Sempre quisera fazer aquele feitiço.

Sirius pegou sua varinha e ergueu a mão para pegar a de Sam. Era a primeira vez que eles se tocavam sem estarem envolvidos num conflito. Era muito estranho.

Então, Black começou.

- Samara Snape, você jura que o segredo sobre nossa animagia, você participando ou não, dando certo ou errado, ficará guardada com você, a não ser que você receba nossa permissão de falar? - Acrescentou Sirius quando Remo lhe deu um olhar nervoso. - E, que se você quebrar as regras, nunca mais conseguirá se transformar, na vida?

- Eu juro. – Confirmou a menina determinada.

Um laço brilhante se envolveu entre a mão dos dois selando o juramento. Todos se entreolharam sérios até Remo interromper.

- Vocês são todos loucos!

Então, a seriedade se desfez e todos trocaram um olhar confidente. Sam nunca havia se sentindo assim antes. Finalmente era parte de algo. Algo bom.

- Perfeito, quando começamos? - Perguntou Sam. A tristeza havia ido embora.


	14. Cap13 - Laços

**Cap.13- Laços**

* * *

Severo Snape andava sozinho por um caminho escuro e denso. Estava assustado com algo. Pensava em pedir ajuda mas não sabia a quem. Havia tomado uma escolha que não lhe permitia amigos.

Então, algo apareceu por trás do bruxo. Ele não conseguiu ver o que era. Um feitiço foi lançado e quando ele se deu conta, já estava despencando em algum buraco escuro. Seu grito não foi ouvido.

O de Sam também não.

A bruxinha acordou no meio do pesadelo, estava um pouco suada e a respiração estava acelerada. Sorte que seu susto não despertou ninguém.

Samara olhou em volta. Os quatro meninos mais odiados por seu irmão dormiam a sua volta. A menina nem acreditava que havia dormido no quarto com eles. Que vergonha. Devia estar horrível. Não podia deixar que eles a vissem recém acordada. Sirius nunca mais deixaria de zombá-la.

A menina riu. Não conseguia parar de fazer isso. Até mesmo pensar nas brincadeiras de Sirius que tanto a irritavam, agora, pareciam bobas. Ela fazia parte do grupo. Haviam ficado a noite toda bolando como fariam para se transformarem em animagos até um a um cair no sono.

Cada um havia ganhado uma função. A Sonserina iria arrumar alguns ingredientes especiais de difícil acesso. Sirius também ajudaria nessa parte. O menino ainda tinha contatos por causa de sua família. Tiago e Remus ajudariam no desenvolvimento das poções e Pedro seria o vigia, ajudante e, segundo Sirius, a cobaia dos testes.

Sam riu novamente. Quando que ela achou que fosse achar graça em Sirius Black? Em qualquer um deles, aliás. Principalmente, ela tinha de admitir, em Remo Lupin. O mais comportado dentre eles.

O lobisomem dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Embora o menino estivesse quase caindo da cama para dar espaço a Sam, a menina ainda conseguia sentir o calorzinho dele ao seu lado.

A bruza sentia que estava corando, e sorriu de novo.

- Own...que bonitinho..

A voz sarcástica de Sirius Black despertou a menina de seus devaneios. De repente ele parecia chato de novo.

- Bom dia flor do dia. Dormiu bem entre os Grifinórios? Imagine o que seu irmão falaria disso. - A voz de Sirius era um sussurro mas Sam a ouvia muito bem.

- Não meta meu irmão nessa história, por favor.

- Hum, não está mais aqui quem falou... - E Sirius fez um gesto como quem passava um zíper na boca.

- Ótimo! - Quando Sam fez menção de levantar Sirius abriu um sorriso novamente. Um sorriso nada bom.

- Você fica ótima quando acorda sabia? Seu cabelo desgrenhando, junto com seu nariz oleoso fazem uma combinação perfeita pela manhã!

Sam se limitou a pegar uma almofada e jogar no garoto que não fez qualquer gesto para tentar barrá-la.

- Idiota! - Falou a menina disfarçadamente tentando arrumar o cabelo.

- Me diga mocinha, quais suas intenções para com meu amigo lobisomem? - Voltou a falar Sirius, um sorriso maldoso de ponta a ponta.

- Como é? Você é pai dele agora?

- Sou...uma espécie de guardião. Entenda que, analisando seu currículo, não encontro referencias muito boas.

- Como o que? Virar sua amiga? - E Sam se surpreendeu com o próprio significado das palavras. Era amiga dele agora? E ele concordava com isso?

- Isso é um ponto curioso. Veja bem. Você começa namorando meu irmão..

- Não namorei ele!

- ...depois, fica cheia de dengos pra cima de um dos meus amigos.

- Oras...como você...

- ...e agora, vira minha amiga? - Sirius fez uma pausa dramática e de repente Sam entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

- Como é? Você está insinuando o que?- A voz da menina ficou baixa e perigosa de repente.

- Isso que você está pensando. Que você fez tudo isso, para chegar em mim...- E terminou a frase com uma piscadinha.

- Mas isso é um cúmulo! Como você...? Sirius, você precisa saber que o mundo não gira ao seu redor! Por mim, o Remo nem precisava de amigos como você mas, já que ele gosta, o que eu posso fazer?

- Hum...então o plano é esse? Tirar meu amigo de mim? - Voltou a questionar o menino com a voz sarcástica.

- E isso é o que? Ciúmes? - Rebateu a menina no mesmo tom.

Sirius riu. Os dois riram.

- Ficarei de olho em você, Snape. - Falou Sirius se levantando. - E, se fosse você, dava uma arrumada nesse cabelo antes que Remo acorde e te olhe. Você vai perder todas as chances se ele te vir assim. Vou tomar banho. Logo o sinal para o despertar toca. Acho que você deveria ir embora antes disso. Você não pode ser vista por outros grifinórios, lembra?

De repente Sam se deu conta do horário. Não havia roupa lá para ela e seria bom se ela conseguisse voltar para sua sala comunal antes de seus colegas acordarem. Antes de Severo acordar.

- Será que você pode ver se o caminho está limpo, ou você achará que é uma desculpa pra ficar a sós com você? - Falou a menina irônica.

- É você quem está dizendo, veja bem...- E rindo, Sirius acompanhou Sam até a porta.

- Antes de ir, saiba que se você tiver de perder amigos Sirius, não será por mim, e sim por sua própria arrogância.

- Mas se a minha arrogância fez com que até a irmãzinha do seboso se juntasse a nós, devo dizer que não estou tão mal assim não é? - E piscou de novo.

- Não foi você, que me fez me aproximar do grupo, não esqueça. - E piscou também.

Era uma cena curiosa e divertida para os dois. Alí, naquele momento, era como se alguma coisa estivesse celada. Sem precisar de voto perpétuo nem nada. Era puramente amizade.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada à todos que tem comentado até aqui. Finalmente to de férias da facul e como podem ver, estou conseguindo atualizar bem mais a fic.

Continuem acompanhando e comentando por favor. Samara é minha cria querida e fico emocionada ao ver como vocês estão curtindo a trajetória dela. Ainda tem muita coisa por vir.

Bjus!


	15. Cap14 - Reflexos

Samara tinha 36 anos de idade e estava com o item recém roubado devidamente guardado em sua bolsa encantada. As magias simples sempre eram as mais eficientes. Guardar um objeto daquele tamanho numa bolsa pequena era ainda o tipo de coisa que encantava Sam.

A bruxa agradecia também por ter aprendido tantos feitiços de magia negra; eram úteis para não se perder em locais como aquele, principalmente quando não se tinha um mapa do maroto para ajudar.

Sam se lembrava de uma situação parecida que havia passada há muitos anos. No entanto, na época, ela estava sendo ajudada, justamente por uma das pessoas que hoje, ela estava se arriscando para salvar.

- Vem aqui ,agora! – Sirius puxou Sam pelo braço e saiu correndo com ela. Tiago bem atrás dos dois. – Porque você sempre vai pro lado errado?

- E porque você sempre tem que aprontar quando eu estou perto? – Reclamou a bruxinha.

- Você queria o que? Que Filch nos pegasse a essa hora da noite? – Falou Tiago puxando os dois para um canto escondido onde não pudessem esbarrar neles cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade.

- É, ia ficar muito bom pra sua reputação ser pega a noite com dois meninos grifinórios. - Completou Sirius e em seguida riu- E, Tiago, não era Filch, eram monitores sonserinos...

- O que? – Exclamou Sam quase se esquecendo do silencio.

- É, e não faça essa cara porque ser pega por eles seria pior ainda! – Falou Sirius enquanto Tiago ainda ria de pensar na cara dos sonserinos com o rosto coberto de bosta, jogada pela bomba que Sirius havia arremessado.

- Droga, será que eles já foram? – Perguntou a menina.

- Não dá pra saber, se já tivéssemos pronta nossa nova invenção,saberíamos.. – Falou Potter, já recuperado das risadas.

- Não vão mesmo me contar o que é?- Brigou a bruxinha.

- Não, você não quer ser vista com a gente, então não merece participar de certas coisas. Quando for à hora ficará sabendo. Você já fez muito virando um animago conosco! – Respondeu o bruxo.

- Vamos vocês dois, acho que a barra já está limpa. – Falou Sirius.

- Ei, porque a Sam não se transforma e olha pra gente? O animal dela é pequeno,pode..

- Nem pensar, não confio me transformar sem a ajuda da poção ainda. Meu corpo ainda dói mesmo com ela...- Afirmou Sam, interrompendo Tiago.

- Hunf. Mulherzinha! – Zombou o bruxo.

Sam já estava no final de seu 5º ano e muita coisa havia acontecido desde então. Sua amizade com os meninos havia chego num ponto onde ela nunca havia esperado.

Outra amizade que havia se fortalecido era com Lilian, que, aliás, estranhava muito a cordialidade de Sam com os amigos do Potter, embora a ruivinha também estivesse dando sinais de estar amolecendo o coração.

As duas praticamente não falavam mais com Severo.

Sempre havia comentários sobre a aproximação de Sam com os meninos da Grifinória mas a verdade era que a maioria não conseguia provar nada. Na maioria das vezes que eles se encontravam, Tiago estava sempre com a capa para encobrir à jovem Snape e ir com ela até o dormitório dos meninos onde podiam conversar seguramente.

Alguns dias depois Sam começava a viver o que os Marotos, como agora se intitulavam o antigo "grupo do Potter", já haviam passado. NOM'S. Estava com muita coisa na cabeça mas todos a estavam ajudando a estudar. Principalmente Remo. Era incrível que ela estivesse aprendendo tudo tão bem.

Mas o que era mais incrível, e na opinião da jovem haviam várias coisas, havia sido à transformação em animago.

Na opinião de todos, havia sido muito mais longo do que eles queriam e esperavam mas, finalmente, todos já haviam tomado a forma e o controle completo de suas formas animais embora, Pedro e Sam ainda precisassem da poção revitalizante, que além de ajudar a tirar a dor da transformação, e como doía, facilitava todo o processo.

Agora, os meninos tinham inventado o "Mapa do Maroto". Que na opinião de Sam era a invenção mais formidável que ela já havia visto em questão de magia. A menina nem conseguia imaginar os feitiços e o trabalho que devia ter acontecido para seus amigos (essa palavra ainda soava engraçada para ela) concluírem a idéia. Só tinha uma coisa que Sam não havia gostado.

- Eu não acredito que você não colocou meu nome aí!

- Você não participou do projeto e além disso você estava muito fresca com seu apelido! –Respondeu Sirius com Tiago ao lado concordando com tudo.

- Eu não ia ter o nome de "Focinho", só porque _você_ queria, Black!

- Já disse que todos nós colocamos os apelidos baseados nas primeiras partes animais que apareceram na gente! Tenho culpa se foi o seu nariz que resolveu ganhar pelos?

- É, e ficar mais enorme do que já é também- Zombou Pedro mas logo voltou a ficar em silencio quando a menina fez a cara de "virar um rato não faz de você digno de rir dos outros".

- É, mas preciso relevar isso que Pedrinho falou embora, como já havia dito na época, o tamanho do seu nariz me pareceu igual ao que sempre foi. – Concordou Sirius.

Samara fechou a cara enquanto todos começaram a rir.

- Sam tinha um apelido legal. Vocês que não quiseram- Defendeu Remo.

- Ahhh lá vai o namoradinhoo – Zombaram Tiago e Sirius juntos.

Remo manteve sua decência embora tenha ficado um pouco corado e continuou:

- Prata é um apelido bom. Combina com o animal dela.

Samara sorriu e todos os outros fecharam a cara enquanto arremessavam almofadas na cabeça do jovem lobisomem.

Isso era outra coisa que Sam nunca achou que fosse acontecer em sua vida. Remo.

Embora a história entre os dois estivesse se arrastando há algum tempo, somente após a primeira lua cheia onde os Marotos e ela haviam passado ao lado de Remo (e haviam sido somente quatro, até agora) é que as coisas haviam se acertado.

- Beba Remo, irá aliviar a dor, eu que preparei dessa vez, como está fresca terá mais efeito- Disse Sam à Remo, lhe passando uma poção tranqüilizante que havia aprendido observando Madame Pomfrey.

Lupin estava começando a ter os fortes calafrios que sempre tinha em épocas de lua cheia, porém, agora a maior preocupação dele era com os amigos.

- Não acho seguro vocês ficarem aqui. – Disse o menino.

- Ah, nem vem Aluado! – Falou Sirius. – Aprendemos isso só por sua causa! Já controlamos nossos animais, vai dar tudo certo!

E assim, aconteceu.

Quando todos perceberam que a transformação de Remo havia começado já se prepararam para se transformarem também. Pedro e Sam, que estava em prantos ao ver a dor de Remo, tomaram suas poções e esperaram o efeito.

Então, em menos de uma hora, todos se transformaram. Sam foi a última, talvez pelo nervoso que estivesse sentindo. Somente quando Remo soltou seu primeiro uivo, já completamente transformado, foi que a figura animal de Sam se finalizou. As lindas cores prata e vermelho se misturando perfeitamente em sua pelagem.

Samara se lembrava da sua dolorosa primeira transformação, logo após a de Sirius. Todos acharam de início que ela fosse virar um cachorro também. A bruxa foi motivo de brincadeirinhas por duas semanas sendo chamada até de lobinha, porque diziam que ela seria um par para Remo. Porém, na décima vez que Samara tentou a transformação, um animal muito mais sutil apareceu.

Com todas as características da bruxa, a menina não haveria pensando em um animal que combinasse mais. Até mesmo nos mínimos detalhes.

Toda a agilidade, inteligência e astúcia de uma sonserina, com a lealdade e coragem de uma menina que estava se descobrindo muito mais grifinória que qualquer outra coisa.

O canino mais felino que poderia existir: uma raposa.

E foi assim que Sam avistou pela primeira vez a forma de lobisomem de Remo. Todos estavam apreensivos e Tiago e Sirius que eram animais maiores ficaram em volta de Remo e na frente de Sam e Pedro para que, se algo desse errado, eles conseguissem segurar. Felizmente, embora o lobisomem tivesse de início partido para cima de todos, logo algo pareceu se acalmar dentro do lobo e ele conseguiu sentir que ali em sua frente não estava uma refeição e nem uma ameaça, e sim, seus amigos. E pela primeira vez, o garoto pareceu ter uma noite de lua cheia mais tranqüila.

E passado horas, a lua se escondeu e Remo voltou a sua forma humana, o que era sinal para todos irem embora pois logo Madame Pomfrey estaria lá para medicar seu paciente.

A última a sair foi Sam.

- Parece que deu tudo certo então né? Não estou vendo faltar nenhum pedaço em ninguém - Brincou Remo. A aparência muito cansada.

- Nunca tinha visto algo assim. Achei que a minha transformação fosse dolorida mas a sua, parece muito pior. – Respondeu a bruxa.

- Eu imagino que seja igual. – Respondeu o menino e logo emendou. - O que vocês fizeram por mim sabe, o que você fez eu, nunca imaginei, ainda mais uma garota, aqui. Você não sabe como agradeço.

- Não há de que. Você tem me trazido coisas tão boas. Eu quem devo agradecer. Foi você que começou tudo. Você que me estendeu a mão pela primeira vez. Se hoje sou amiga de todos, devo a você.

- Olha, sem querer apressar mas, já apressando... – A voz de Sirius pode ser ouvida do andar debaixo da casa dos gritos onde os meninos esperavam Sam para cobri-la com a capa e sair pelo túnel.

- Bom, já vou. A noite voltamos, você já sabe. - Disse a menina já se virando e se encaminhando para a escada.

Foi aí que uma mão, suave, mas forte, pegou o braço de Sam e a fez se virar. Provavelmente ainda influenciado pelo temperamento de lobisomem, Remo teve a coragem que precisava para, pela primeira vez, roubar um beijo de uma garota.

Samara nunca havia sentido nada daquele tipo, todo seu corpo correspondia àquele beijo. Era uma sensação doce e agressiva ao mesmo tempo. Era bom demais!

Mal sabia Sam que muitos anos depois ainda sentiria aquele beijo, a mesma sensação daquele dia, desejando mortalmente, sentir tudo aquilo de novo.

E foi assim,que Remo e Sam finalmente viraram um casal. Escondido, mas imensamente feliz.

**N/A:** Mais um cap da fic. Como disse, agora nas férias eu devo conseguir atualizar mais. Talvez precise dar uma parada de duas semanas porque viajarei, mas se possível atualizarei de lá também.

Obrigada pelos comentários positivos que vocês tem me enviado. Obrigada mesmo!

E para os que possam ter ficado curiosos com relação ao animal da Sam, ela é uma **raposa Silver Fox**. Essas raposas possuem uma pelagem, geralmente toda cinza, mas algumas tem misturado partes da pelagem vermelha tradicional das raposas. O que pra mim define a Sam perfeitamente, além da própria personalidade do animal em si, as cores prateada da sonserina e vermelha da grifinória que estão sempre presentes na vida da menina, não poderiam ficar de fora da sua versão animago.

Eu colocaria um link com a foto aqui para vocês verem, mas o não permite :S

Aos que desejarem, posso depois mandar depois a imagem por e-mail.

Grata e Até!


	16. Cap15 - Despedidas

**Cap.15- Despedidas**

* * *

- Sam, acalme-se, entenda. Você sabia que isso iria acontecer.- Falava Remo pacientemente.

- Não, não agora. Agora que está indo tudo tão bem! – Choramingava a menina.

O jovem casal se encontrava entre a cabana de Hagrid e a floresta proibida, onde a maioria dos alunos nunca freqüentava.

Estavam namorando há quase um ano às escondidas. Embora houvesse um comentário ou outro, ninguém nunca havia visto nada concreto.

O namoro dos dois ia muito bem embora Remo ficasse magoado por Sam não querer assumi-lo publicamente. No entanto, o jovem procurava entender os motivos da bruxinha. Ela já mal falava com o irmão, não precisava de mais motivos para brigas.

No entanto, o problema que perturbava os dois agora, não tinha nada a ver com isso. Simplesmente, Remo estava indo embora. Juntamente com todos os outros Marotos, Lilian e até mesmo Severo. Estavam no fim do sétimo ano, o que significava que a formatura estava chegando, e Samara ficaria sozinha.

- E você falando em assumir o namoro. Todos vocês indo embora e só eu ficando para trás.

- Mas seu irmão vai embora também. Não é ele o seu problema? – Indagou o menino abraçando Sam, carinhosamente.

- Ele é um dos. Os amigos dele ficarão. A Sonserina ficará, com todas as minhas colegas.

Um ano que terei de aguentá-las me enchendo por causa disso sem ninguém para me ajudar. O único amigo que ficará é Régulos. Mas também não posso contar com a compreensão dele nesse caso.

Remo suspirou. Não sabia mais o que dizer. Sentou-se em silencio debaixo da sombra de uma árvore ao lado da namorada.

- Mas a vida é assim mesmo, - Disse Sam repentinamente- os amigos são como árvores... Você descansa um pouco na sombra deles, mas aí depois você volta a carregar o peso da vida sozinho.

- Hum...Porque você não muda um pouco essa frase? - Falou Remo após refletir- " Quando o peso for grande pra carregar sozinha, descanse e se recupere um pouco a sombra de seus amigos".

- Mas, que diferença faz? – Perguntou a menina sem entender.

- Pra mim, muita. – E riu.

E assim que Remo era, ele estava sempre nos detalhes, mudando tudo, deixando tudo melhor. Mais simples, mais bonito. Sam iria morrer de saudades dele.

- Sam, temos mais um probleminha.

- Qual?- Se assustou Sam.

-Bom, você sabe que tem o baile de formatura, né? E eu posso convidar quem eu quiser como par...

- Ah Remo, eu queria tanto mas, - Sam se virou para olhar nos olhos do namorado- nem imagino a confusão que iria arrumar para todos nós, se aceitasse isso.

- Claro.- Remo suspirou tristemente.- Eu já imaginava.

Samara voltou arrasada para seu quarto. A vontade que tinha era de dormir e só acordar quando fosse a sua formatura. Sam não tinha mais vontade de ficar em Hogwarts. Tudo havia perdido a graça.

Então, contrariando a vontade de Sam, as semanas foram se passando e os preparativos para o baile começaram. As meninas iam para Hogsmeade escolher os vestidos, o salão começava a ser decorado e os pares começavam a se fazer.

- Você vai com quem? – Perguntou Sam espantada para a menina que nesse momento, estava tão vermelha quanto às cores de seu cabelo.

- Bom, você ouviu. Vou com Potter. – Respondeu Lilian como se estivesse dizendo a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Mas, você odiava ele! Tudo bem, eu não sou ningém para falar sobre isso e, eu realmente andava percebendo que vocês estavam começando a se dar bem mas, não achei que fosse pra tanto.- Sam imaginava como seu irmão ficaria quando soubesse.

- Eu odiava ele! Sempre odiei! Você sabe, não sabe? – Perguntou a ruiva como se quisesse convencer mais a si mesma, que a amiga. –Mas, ele mudou...e bom, você sabe. Você entende, não é?

Sam retribuiu o sorriso e o olhar de Lily. Estava feliz por conversar com a amiga e triste por pensar em sua partida.

- Sabe, eu fui escolhida para fazer o discurso da formatura. Estou nervosa.

- Oh Lily,você se sairá bem, você nasceu para isso. Fico feliz por você. Potter é um cara de sorte.

E então, como se o tempo estivesse sendo empurrado para correr numa velocidade fora do comum, o dia do baile chegou.

Sam observou cada detalhe com tristeza. Estaria voltando para casa no dia seguinte e o pensamento de que quando voltasse para Hogwarts para seu último ano não veria mais nenhum de seus melhores amigos, não parava de assombrá-la.

- Eu poderia ter convidado você. – Disse uma voz por trás de Sam. Era Severo.

Fazia muito tempo que os dois não paravam para conversar. Se evitavam sempre que podiam. No entanto, ambos os irmãos estavam sentindo a desolação da despedida.

- Obrigada irmão, terei a chance de dançar com você na minha formatura, se você vier. Agora, divirta-se com seu par. Essa é sua noite. Saindo daqui tudo será diferente.

- Sim. Tudo será. – E dizendo isso, virou as costas e seguiu para o início do baile.

Sam também resolveu se virar para sair quando outra voz lhe chamou.

- Não acredito que você não vai mesmo descer. Achei que você fosse mais corajosa.

A bruxa se virou e deu de cara com Sirius todo trajado com sua roupa de gala. Estava odiosamente bonito.

- Sirius... não comece, eu estou muito mal, de verdade.

- Meu amigo também. Ele não convidou ninguém, está lá embaixo passando o último dia dele aqui em Hogwarts, sem a namorada.

A bruxinha sentou nos degraus da escada que estava, sem forças para discutir. Como odiava aquela situação.

- Vem. Se o problema é verem você nós damos um jeito. Você tem algum vestido? Qualquer um?

- O que você está pensando?

-Estou tomando uma atitude por vocês dois. Esteja aqui arrumada dentro de 15 minutos , ok? – Falou o menino decidido, já se virando pra sair.

Samara não tinha bem idéia do que estava por fazer, mas fez. Foi ao seu quarto, se arrumou o mais depressa que pode e colocou o único vestido que tinha. Preto, simples, de alças e na altura do joelho. Não usava vestido desde os 7 anos, quando era sua mãe que ainda a vestia e ficou se admirando no espelho.

Não estava nada mal. Seus cabelos compridos e agora sedosos caiam soltos pelos seus ombros. Uma maquiagem simples destacava seus olhos escuros e sua pele branca. Era o melhor que conseguiria fazer as pressas e, achava, era o melhor que conseguiria fazer por ela mesma.

- Já estava na hora! – Disse Tiago que a esperava no lugar marcado segurando a capa da invisibilidade com Sirius bem atrás dele com o mapa do Maroto na mão

- Você sabe como é impossível para uma garota se arrumar em 15 minutos? – Disse a menina se aproximando do amigo.

Sirius que observava no mapa se o caminho estava seguro, levantou os olhos e ficou realmente admirado com o que viu.

- Caramba Focinho, não está nada mal hein? O tempo lhe fez muito bem! Nem parece aquela miniatura do seu irmão que eu conheci.

Sam que não sabia se agradecia ou xingava, se limitou a ficar quieta e vestir a capa que Tiago lhe estendia.

- Vamos- Disse o menino para Sirius.

Os três foram caminhando para o salão, mas ao contrário do que Sam temia, passaram por ele e se dirigiram ao jardim.

- Fique aqui coberta e só tire ao nosso sinal, entendeu? – Disse Sirius sem olhar diretamente para a menina coberta pela capa. Em seguida entrou no castelo com Tiago.

Não demorou muito para Remo aparecer com os dois, mais Lilian e Pedro. O lobisomem estava belíssimo no seu terno azul escuro.

- O que vocês estão aprontando agora? Cadê o Snape? – Perguntou Remo visivelmente irritado.

-Ah, olhe só você, nos julgando mal..- Começou Tiago.

- Nós falamos que era Snape, não falamos qual... – Terminou Sirius.

- O que vocês...?

Mas antes de Remo terminar a pergunta, Sam se revelou por baixo da capa com um grande sorriso. Não maior do que o de Remo.

Quando Lupin foi envolver Sam em seus braços, Lilian achou que era a deixa para sair de fininho. Ela teve que cutucar os meninos que pareciam querer admirar o feito conseguido.

- Finalmente você fez algo decente, hein? – Sussurrou a ruiva sorrindo para Tiago.

- Oras, você que nunca teve fé em mim, sempre disse que era bom partido.

* * *

**N/A:** Amigos, perdão aos que seguem minha história e receberam um milhão de notificações de capítulo novo, é que eu estava tentando editar e atualizar o capítulo passado e não estava conseguindo.

De qualquer forma, tem capítulo novo aqui para vocês.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Nos vemos no próximos. Bye!


End file.
